Phantom Wolf 2
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kid?" Danny gave him a blank look. "It's nothing." Logan shook his head. "No it's not." Danny sighed again, knowing Logan would not give up till he gave in. "They're small nightmares, one's I wake up myself and not cause damage with, OK? Like I said, they're nothing." Sequel to Phantom Wolf. Go read that first.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DP, Xmen, or the cover art. You know who they are owned by.**

Ch.1

"Mutants. Since the dawn of their existence, they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages. Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain, or simply a new species of humanity, fighting for their share of the world? Either way, it is a historical fact: sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute."

**The White House**

"We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break the bonds of our affection. Lincoln said that in his first inaugural address as our nation's sixteenth president. It's one of my favorites. So, if you'll please have our tickets ready, we can begin our tour." Lady Tour Guide said, and the visitors started to get the tickets out of their pockets.

One lone figure did nothing.

* * *

><p>"Jackie, could you clear my schedule this evening? I'm going to have dinner with my son." President McKenna said.<p>

His assistant nodded. "Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

><p>As the visitors walked by, holding up their tickets, the security guard smiled, and then heard something unusual. He looked around but saw nothing. The man from earlier stood in the empty hallway, looking around.<p>

The lone figure walked up to a red velvet rope. A guard saw this, and turned towards him. "Excuse me, sir, are you lost?"

The figure's head came up, and the guard was stunned into silence. Until he saw a blue tail, of course.

The guard raised his gun, but the mutant jumped over him, and used his shoulders as a launch pad as he took his gun. He pushed the guard to the ground.

"Perimeter breach at visitor's checkpoint." The guard said into his com. link.

A second guard, who had been listening to the other guard, saw the blue mutant run by. He aimed where the mutant was, but he suddenly ran across the hallway he was in before. He radioed the other guards. "Multiple subjects."

* * *

><p>Another guard burst into the McKenna's office. "Mr. President, security breach. Jackie, leave. Let's get him out to the car."<p>

They headed for the exit, but another guard stopped them. "Exit's not clear. We don't know how many there are."

* * *

><p>Two guards in position ran down another hallway.<p>

"Hall five, secure." They reported.

The mutant suddenly came down and knocked both guards to the ground. He ran down another hall as another guard shot at him. He easily jumped from one wall to another, bullet's flying but never hitting him. The mutant reappeared right in front of the security officer and knocked him into a glass door.

* * *

><p>"There's something in the corridor. To the shelter." The officer said and lead McKenna back to the office. "Knocking in. Not clear."<p>

People from the SWAT team came in.

* * *

><p>The mutant watched from the shadows as a guard came into the hallway, looking for him. The mutant knocked him down easily.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's outside the Oval Office."<p>

Many more officers surrounded McKenna.

"Lock this place down!"

All the doors were shut and the guards got into position, in the room, the office, and the hallway. The ones in the hallway, which was like, two, were easily beaten. Another guard came out and was knocked into the office, where guards were ready to shoot.

The mutant appeared in the corner and they shot at it. They continued shooting even when it was safe.

The guards in the next office were on high alert as they heard much gunfire in the next room. There was a weird sound right behind the door, and all the guards pointed their guns. The mutant suddenly appeared and all the guards were beaten to a pulp, leaving McKenna unguarded.

He stood up, and the mutant jumped on him, pinning him to the desk. The mutant got close to his face, showing a jagged line of teeth. His tail pulled out a dagger with a red ribbon attached to it. His tail put it in his hand, and he held the dagger high above his head.

The mutant smiled and was about to thrust downward but he was shot in the arm by a surprisingly conscious guard. He gasped and disappeared, but not before the dagger fell out of his hand, and right next to where the president was.

On the ribbon was written 'Mutant freedom now'.

**Alkali Lake**

Logan walked through the snow, backpack slung over his shoulder and cigar in his mouth. He found some barbed wire and followed it to a series of metal doors.

A tan wolf stood in front of it. It turned around and walked up to the only open door. It looked back to Logan before running through.

Logan walked closer and saw a sign that was hard to read with all the snow over it, but in big letters was 'Alkali Lake'. Logan walked through the doors and looked around.

The base was in total ruins. Nothing was left.

Logan bowed his head and shook it.

**New York**

"Neanderthals, we once believed they were wiped out by years of conflict by the much more advanced branch of humanity called…" Storm explained to a group of students at a museum.

A kid in the back looked away from Storm and to a little girl with an ice cream cone. The little girl saw as she licked the ice cream. He smiled at her, but she stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his lizard tongue out at her. She looked away, freaked.

"Arty…"

The kid looked towards Storm.

"…Not here." She said.

A kid was touching the teeth of a Saber-tooth Tiger skeleton. Jean turned around and saw him. She reached out and guided him back to the group. "Come on, pay attention."

The kid walked back to the group.

Scott, who was a little ways away, looked back at her and smiled, and then continued watching the TV that was explaining some human evolution or another. Jeans started looking around when whispers that she _knew_ were of other people's mind started to make their way into her mind.

She started to look around as they got louder. Some she didn't think were even in the museum. She put a hand to her forehead and static appeared on the TV's and computers. People looked around and tried to figure out what the problem was.

"Jean." Scott said, touching her shoulder, and the TV's went back to normal. "You OK?"

Jean was quick to reassure. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, uhhh, just a headache."

Scott wasn't fooled. "It's not just a headache, is it?"

Jean looked away, biting her lip.

"Listen, I wasn't really sure how to say this, but since Liberty Island…"

"Scott…" Jean cut off.

"You've been different." Scott said anyway.

Jean shrugged. "My telepathy's been off lately. I can't seem to focus. I hear everything."

"Jean, it's not just your telepathy. A month ago you had to concentrate just to levitate a book or a chair across the room. Now, when you have a nightmare, the entire bedroom shakes." Scott said.

Jean's eyes were glassy. "My dreams are getting worse. Scott, I keep feeling something terrible is about to happen."

Scott gave her a worried look, and then enveloped her in a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"I would never let anything happen to you." He reassured.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bobby, Rogue, and Danny?" Storm asked, walking up.

Jean concentrated for a second. "Something's happening in the food court."

**Food Court**

"My brother asked you a simple question."

"Why you being such a freak?"

"Yeah, why you being suck a freak?" Two brother's said to John, Bobby and Rogue's best friend.

Danny still didn't trust John, and he didn't like Bobby that much, probably because he was dating Rogue and Rogue was like a sister to him.

They were all sitting at a table. Rogue sitting by Bobby, John on the other side of the table, and Danny at the end, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Because I can." John said, and laughed. Rogue and Bobby looked amused. Danny, not so much.

"Can I have a light?" The older brother asked again, as John continually flipped open his shark lighter. John lit it up with a small flame, and then closed it.

"Sorry, can't help you out, pal." John laughed, while Danny rolled his eyes.

"John, knock it off." Danny and Rogue both said. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Will you stop showing off?" Bobby asked.

John looked at his buddy amused. "What, for her? It's not my fault if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby said.

While this was happening, the younger brother looked at Rogue and smiled. She scoffed and looked away. Danny growled softly at the younger brother, scaring him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have a good time here." John said.

"I think you're the only one having a good time." Danny said. The older brother reached out and took the lighter from John's hand.

"Hey!" John yelled and got up and started after the older brother, but the younger one stepped in front of him, as the older one lit up his cigarette.

"That's real cute, man." John said angrily. The older brother shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" He said, and blew out some smoke from his mouth. "Suddenly, you're not so tough."

John gave a small smile.

The brother started to suck on the cigarette, and a small, red spark was at the end as it burned away. John looked at it and winked. The cigarette blew up, and caught the jerk's jacket on fire. The brother stumbled back and fell to the ground.

John laughed, but Danny instantly took the flames from the boy's sleeve and Bobby shot it with ice. The flame fell down and broke, some frost getting on the boy's sleeves. The boy was on the ground, terrified, when everyone suddenly _stopped_, all except for the mutant students.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue said.

"I didn't do this, Danny?" Bobby asked.

The hybrid shrugged with a 'wasn't-me' look.

"No, I did." Charles said, wheeling up.

Danny face palmed, upon seeing _all _the adults behind him. "Ah, crud."

Professor stopped in front of John. "Next time you feel like showing off, don't."

Then, before anything else could happen, the news caught their attention.

"Breaking News. We are coming to you live from Washington, where there has been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the president and the vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants…"

"I think it's time to leave, Professor." Scott said, cutting off the news feed.

"I think you're right." The Professor said.

All the mutants of the school that were there, filed out and left. Once they were a distance away, all the people came back to 'life'. They were confused when they didn't see the mutants.

**The Institute**

"My opinion, Magneto's behind this." Scott said as they discussed who attacked McKenna.

"No, I don't think so, Scott." Jean said.

"Eric is capable of organizing something like this from prison, but for him it would irrational. It only hurts his goal for mutant prosperity." Charles said.

"You mean superiority." Scott said, sitting down on a couch.

"You're right, if Eric had his way..." Charles said.

Storm stepped forward. "And of course, you know how the government will respond. They'll reintroduce the Registration Act."

"Or worse. The president could declare a state of emergency and place every mutant in the country under arrest." Charles said.

"Do you think the assassin was working alone?" Jean asked.

"We'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do. I've been trying to track him using Cerebro, but his movements are inexplicably erratic. When I have more exact co-ordinates, Storm, Jean, I'll need you to take the jet and try to pick him up." Charles said, when Danny suddenly appeared next to Scott.

The adults looked at him confused, as did Danny.

"What the?! How'd I get here?" Danny said, looking around.

"You don't know how you got here?" Scott said, unbelieving.

"Yeah, I was in the living room when-" Danny started but disappeared and left a green smoke behind.

Jean suddenly smirked. "I think Danny developed teleportation. What do you say Professor?"

Charles nodded amused, when something came to his mind.

**White House**

A man by the name William Stryker put on his glasses and examined the dent the dagger left.

"It was close, wasn't it? Closer than anyone's admitted." He said.

McKenna went over to a little table, where some Brandy was. "What do you need, William?"

"Just your authorization for a special operation." The fat man said.

McKenna opened the Brandy bottle, and held it up, silently asking Stryker if he wanted some.

"Why, no thank you, Mr. President." Stryker said politely. McKenna poured himself some of it.

"And somehow I thought you were here to talk about school reform." McKenna said. Stryker smirked.

"Well, it's funny you should say that, Mr. President." Stryker said, getting up from his looking at the dent, ready to explain what we wanted.

Senator Kelly walked in, or rather, Mystique in disguise.

"Senator." McKenna said.

"Mr. President, thank you for having me." Kelly said and the two shook hands.

McKenna's gaze flickered to Stryker. "Senator Kelly, this is Colonel William Stryker."

Stryker and Kelly shook hands.

"How do you do?" Kelly said politely.

"His department has been dealing with the mutant phenomenon since… before my time." McKenna said.

"As I recall, you were a staunch supporter on the Registration Act, Senator, but it seems your ideas on the mutant problem have changed recently." Stryker commented.

Kelly smiled. "For the best, I hope. So, what are you proposing, Mr. Stryker?"

The two guests sat down on the couches.

"We've managed to gather evidence of a mutant training facility, in the region of upstate New York." Stryker informed.

McKenna looked at the picture of Xavier's Institute. "Where did you get this information?"

Stryker stood up to present his ideas. "Interrogation of one of the mutant terrorists from the Liberty Island incident."

Kelly looked up surprised. "Eric? Eric Lehnsherr, you have access to him?"

Stryker nodded. "Magneto? Yes, we developed the technology that built his plastic prison."

Kelly looked back down at the picture of the institute and picked it up. "This facility is a school." He said.

Stryker nodded. "Sure is."

He handed them another picture. It had the jet flying out of the basketball court.

"What the heck is that?" McKenna said.

"A jet." Stryker informed curtly.

"What kind of jet?" McKenna asked.

Stryker shrugged. "We don't know."

Kelly took the picture.

"But it comes up out of the basketball court." Stryker said.

McKenna got up and rubbed his head.

"If we've been allowed to do our job, Mr. President, before this incident-" Stryker started.

"Alright listen," McKenna cut off. "William, you enter, you detain, you question, but the last thing we need to see is the body of a dead mutant kid on the 6 o'clock news."

Stryker smiled at his small audience.

* * *

><p>Stryker and his assistant walked down the halls of the White House, when Kelly came walking up. "Mr. Stryker!" S<p>

tryker turned around. "Senator Kelly, this is Yuriko, my personal assistant."

Yuriko and Kelly shook hands.

"What a handshake." Kelly commented. Yuriko and her boss were emotionless.

"What can I do for you?" Stryker asked as they continued down the hall.

"Eric Lehnsherr's prison, I'd like to arrange a visit if possible." Kelly said.

Stryker didn't even turn to Kelly. "It isn't a petting zoo, Senator. In this conflict, he is the enemy. You're just a spectator. So, why don't you sit this one out?"

Stryker tapped Kelly's arm.

"Conflict? Mr. Stryker, do you really want to turn this into some kind of war?" Kelly questioned.

Stryker turned around and got very close to Kelly's face. "I was piloting Black Ops missions in the jungles of North Vietnam while you were sucking on your mama's tit at Woodstock, Kelly. Don't lecture _me_ about _war_. This _already is_ a war."

Stryker turned around and left with Yuriko. As they went, Kelly's eyes briefly turned amber.

**The Institute**

Rogue and Bobby were playing thumb war in the game room.

"You're dead." Bobby said.

"No, you're so dead." Rogue said. Their faces ended up really close to each other as they leaned inwards.

Bobby started to lean in.

"I don't want to hurt you." Rogue said before he could.

Bobby didn't pull back. "I'm not afraid."

There were two kids behind them at a table. The older poked the younger with a pencil. The older one passed the young boy a piece of paper. On it were Rogue and Bobby kissing, but Bobby looked as if he was getting electrocuted. The kid laughed.

Bobby leaned in some more, but Danny came running in.

Rogue looked at him surprised. "Danny, I thought you were taking your nap."

Danny had this huge grin on his face and the circles were still noticeable. "I was, but then I heard something."

Rogue looked confused. "What?"

Danny smiled. "Listen."

Rogue did and it got quiet, but there was the faint sound of a motorcycle. Rogue smiled at Bobby, and Danny came in and grabbed Rogue's arm.

"Come on!" He said and they ran down the hall laughing, leaving a frowning Bobby.

* * *

><p>Logan opened the doors to the Institute as the teens came around the corner.<p>

"Logan!" Rogue said. Rogue gave Logan a brief hug.

"You miss me, kid?" Logan asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Not really."

"Huh."

"Still here." Danny said. Logan smirked and the two grabbed each other's hands and then bumped their chests together.

"How 'bout you?" Logan asked.

"Why would I miss the person who saved my life?" Danny asked.

Logan laughed and looked at the two teens. "So, how've you been? And what's with the dark circles? Get any sleep last night?" Logan said.

Danny's smile dropped slightly, almost unnoticeably. "I'm fine, just didn't get a good night's sleep. That's all."

Rogue flickered her eyes towards Danny worriedly, for a split second.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, as Bobby walked up.

"Oh, this is Bobby. He's my-"

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby shook Logan's hand. "Call me Iceman."

Logan's hand froze over. Danny glared and put his hand on Logan's, defrosting it.

"Alright, boyfriend? So, how do you guys…?" Logan trailed.

Danny actually had a small smirk, probably happy with the fact that, what he looked to like a younger sister, couldn't kiss her boyfriend, though he did wish she could touch people.

Bobby fidgeted nervously. "Well, we're still working on that."

Logan looked between the two.

"Well, look who's come back. Just in time." Storm said, coming down the stairs.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"We need a babysitter." Storm replied.

Logan looked confused. "Babysitter?"

Storm smiled. "Nice to see you again, Logan."

The man in question nodded.

"Hi Logan." Jean said descending the stairs, like Storm.

"Hi Jean." Logan greeted.

Storm suddenly spoke up. "I should go get the jet ready."

"Yeah, well, it was good to meet ya." Bobby said, slightly pulling Rogue.

"Bye Logan, I'll see you later." She said.

"I have to go take a nap. See ya." Danny said and walked down the hall, as Jean walked up to Logan.

"OK." He said after the two and faced Jean.

"Storm and I are heading to Boston. We won't be gone long. The professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the president." Jean said.

Logan looked concerned. "So, it was a mutant."

Jean kept on smiling. "You'll be here when we get back, unless you plan on running off again."

Logan shrugged. "I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around."

Now, don't get Logan wrong, if Danny and Rogue were still there, his gaze would've flickered to them.

Jean nodded and then grew a bit uneasy. "Hey, I need to tell you something about Danny."

Logan turned concerned. "What's wrong?"

Jean looked to the roof for a second. "I bet you've noticed the bags under his eyes."

Logan nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jean started playing with her fingers. "Danny's started to have nightmares. You wouldn't notice it if you were in the same room with him. There are small details you can look for, like small flinches and jerks, but it's his powers that tell you he's in a nightmare. He ices the walls, creates a massive storm, an earthquake, there once was a fire, and his telekinesis goes out of control. He shouts with his telepathy. You can't get near him, because you'll be sucked within the dream. It's happened to five kids, Scott, Storm, and me. The professor was the only one who could wake him up.

"Lately it hasn't been that bad. It happens four times a week, now. It used to be every night. Danny makes up the sleep with daily naps. They used to be three hours long, but now they're shorter, say hour and a half, but he's still tired all the time."

"Does the professor know what's going on?" Logan asked worriedly. Why didn't Danny tell him?

"No, and the worst part is that Danny doesn't remember the dreams. Professor thinks they're of the past, you know, but Danny swears it isn't, that he just knows it isn't." Jean said worriedly.

"When did they start?" Logan asked.

Jean sighed. "The day you left."

Logan was shocked. "So, if I stayed, he wouldn't have had them?"

Jean shook her head. "No, Professor said it was always going to happen. It's something about Danny's mind, and he gained teleportation today. And that's been a mess. He said it was fairly simple to control, once you know what's going on." Jean said.

Logan nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to him about it later."

Jean smiled at him.

"Find what you were looking for, Logan?" Scott asked as he came down the stairs. Logan looked at him for a second before falling back to Jean. "More or less."

Jean started to back away. "I'll see you boys, later." She walked by Scott, gave him a kiss, and said good-bye.

Scott looked back at Logan, and Logan looked at him.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Logan said sarcastically. Scott didn't answer.

"Your bike needs gas." Logan informed and tossed the keys to Scott.

"Fill her up." Scott said and threw the keys back.

Logan secretly smiled.

**Magneto's Cell**

The cameras in Magneto's cell switched off, as he read _The Once Future King_ by T.H. White. An officer walked in.

"Mr. Laurio, how long can we keep this up?" Magneto said, as Laurio got out his nightstick.

Laurio reached over Magneto's shoulder and shut his book.

"How long is your sentence?" Laurio asked sarcastically and smiled like a creep as he asked.

"Forever." Magneto said.

Stryker's voice could be heard in the plastic tube that connected Magneto to the real world.

"Not necessarily forever, Mr. Lehnsherr, just until I got all that I need." He said as he walked in.

Magneto turned around. "Stryker, how kind of you to visit. Have you come back to make sure that the tax payers dollars are keeping me comfortable?"

Stryker got out a vial. Magneto went to get up, but Laurio struck him down with the nightstick and held him down. Laurio pulled down the collar on the shirt to reveal a small hole on his neck, where it looked like it was burned away.

Out of Stryker's vial came a dropper. Stryker walked up and put a few small drops onto the burn. Magneto groaned a little, but then his struggling ceased.

"Done, you can go." Stryker said. Laurio gave Magneto one last look before leaving.

"Now," Stryker said as he pulled Magneto up, and sat in front of him. "Mr. Lehnsherr, I'd like to have one final talk about that house that Xavier built, and the machine called Cerebro."

Magneto looked up to reveal ice blue eyes, which was not his natural shade.

All the while this was happening, classical music played in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: That last line made everything sound extremely twisted.<strong>

**I know, right? The power of words. XD**

**Thanks to _Gabby521 _for following my last story!**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Your answer should be answered (wow...) with this chapter. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Supaherolena02: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! HEHEHEHE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Logan walked down the hall to the open door of Cerebro, with a cigar in his mouth. Charles was sitting at the desk, pressing various buttons. The telepath didn't even turn to him. "Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here, and you'll spend the rest of our days under the belief that you're a six-year-old girl."

Logan took the cigar out of his mouth, and looked quite curious. "You'd do that?"

Charles looked slightly towards him. "I'd have Jean braid your hair. Welcome back."

Logan looked around, and Charles put on the helmet.

Logan then stuck the lit cigar to his hand, in an attempt to put it out. He bore through the pain, and when he pulled it away, the burn hole closed up.

"You want me to leave?" He asked, as Cerebro started up.

"No, just… don't move." Charles said as he closed his eyes. The white plates that were on the walls suddenly turned into an endless black void full of white lights across the globe. "These lights represent every living person on the planet. The white lights are humans,"

Suddenly, the lights turned red and were placed in different parts of the world.

"And these are mutants."

Logan looked around in awe.

"Through Cerebro I've connected with them," Charles continued. "And they to me. You see, Logan, we're not as alone as you think."

Logan continued to stare, but decided to bring up something else. "I found the base at Alkali Lake. There was nothing there."

Charles answered as if he didn't hear Logan. "The broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the president. I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him."

Logan shrugged. "Well, can't you concentrate harder?"

Charles raised an eyebrow. "If I wanted to kill him, yes."

The broken line finally stopped.

"There. Looks like he's finally stopped running." Charles got a brief vision of him, holding a Rosary and praying.

Charles closed his eyes and the walls of Cerebro came back. As he took off the helmet, Logan spoke. "I need you to read my mind again."

Charles didn't answer right away, instead, he faced the mutant behind him. "Logan, I'm afraid the results will be the same as before."

Logan shook his head. "We had a deal."

Charles gave a quick sigh. "The mind is not a box that you can be simply unlocked and opened. It's a beehive with a million-"

"Spare me the lecture." Logan cut off.

Charles stayed ever so patient. "I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeleton, your claws are all somehow connected, but… Logan, sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself. I promise we'll talk again when I return. Oh, if you will be kind enough to watch over the children tonight, Scott and I are going to visit an old friend."

And with that, Charles wheeled away.

Logan stared at his retreating back and put the cigar back in his mouth.

**The Jet**

Jean and Storm had just taken off, and were pressing numerous buttons.

"I'm sending the co-ordinates where the mutant seems to have settled for now. Soon as you find him, bring him back to the mansion." Charles's voice rang through the radio.

Storm looked at a virtual map. "Let's hope he cooperates." She said.

"Yes, for his sake. Good luck." Charles said.

**Washington**

Mystique, as Kelly, walked through the Capital Building. As she walked by a pillar, she turned into Yuriko, Stryker's assistant. She walked through the building, and came to a door and put her hand on a scanner. The door clicked open.

She walked in and upon seeing the empty room, turned back into her blue self. She sat down at a computer and pressed a button. Voiceprint identification came up with Stryker's name.

"Stryker, William." Mystique said in Stryker's voice. The computer came up with an affirmative and all of Stryker's files came up. She searched through the files and found Magneto's in a list of mutants.

She found where the base he was what, who his guards on duty were, and his mug shot. Then she hit print and the pages started to print.

As this happened, her eyes wandered towards the second screen and saw a file enlisted as 'Cerebro'. A picture came up with Charles's Cerebro, named 'Cerebro 1'. A second picture popped up of another picture, named 'Cerebro 2'. They looked exactly the same, only Cerebro 2 wasn't nearly as glorious as the first.

As she went through the files, the real Yuriko made her way to the room she was in.

Mystique did a few things and then a diagram of the building it was at came up. It was enlisted as 'Base of Operations'. She pressed a few buttons, wanting to print it, but a password warning came up. Mystique gave up and waited for her papers to finish printing.

Yuriko made her way down the hall and pressed her hand to the scanner, and was allowed in.

She walked into the room and went straight to the computer Mystique _was _at. She opened a drawer and started to move things into her bag. She heard something and quickly turned around to see the custodian.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned.

He said something in Spanish, and Yuriko looked at him blankly.

"Garbage." He said and left the room with a smile. He walked down the hall with a blank face. He just so happened to pass someone looking just like him. The twin looked really confused as he walked by, not quite understanding how someone could look exactly like him, being a high-school drop-out and everything.

**A Cathedral in Boston**

The doors to the unfinished cathedral burst open, and the birds that had found shelter there scattered. Storm and Jean walked in.

"These are the co-ordinates." The red head said, as they looked around.

There was a statue of the Blessed Virgin, and many candles were under it, but only one was lit.

"Get out!" They heard and a weird sound followed. The sound continued, and what sounded like German rang throughout the cathedral.

Jean smiled at Storm.

"He's a teleporter, like Danny. Must be why the professor had trouble locking onto him. We're not here to hurt you! We just want to talk." Jean shouted, and the teleporter teleported to a high beam above them.

"Get out!" was her reply, followed by some German.

"Are you bored yet?" Jean asked her friend.

"Oh yeah." Storm answered.

"Sure you don't want to come down?" Jean called, but got no reply. Storm looked at her, and she nodded.

A bolt of lightning came through the stain-glass window, high above where the altar would be, and shocked the beam out from under the mutant, efficiently breaking it and sending him plummeting to the ground.

Before he could hit the ground, he was caught by Jean and her telekinesis.

"You have him?" Storm asked.

"He's not going anywhere. Are you?" Jean said as they walked forward. She turned the blue mutant around to face them, and he had a panicked face.

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to harm anyone." He said.

Storm tilted her head. "Now, why would people have gotten that impression?"

He looked between the two women.

"Now, what's your name?" Storm asked.

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner."

They had Kurt lay down on a table to take care of the bullet wound he had. As they did, they saw many posters of a circus.

"There was so much shooting, such fear. And then there was only pain. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a bad dream. Perhaps, _He _is testing me." Kurt said and looked towards a crucifix with Jesus Christ on it.

"And before you were in the White House?" Storm asked.

Kurt looked back at them. "Nothing. I was here."

Jean continued to dress the wound, as Storm looked at her. "Jean?"

Said girl looked uncomfortable. "I'd rather get him back to the professor."

Kurt looked startled. "The professor?"

Storm went to rest a hand on his arm, but ended up tracing marks that were all over his body. "Did you do these yourself?"

Kurt looked away. "Yes."

He turned onto his side, and they noticed something.

"And what about this?" Jean asked as she touched near the wound in the back of his neck, just like Magneto's. The two women shared a look, and Kurt reached out and touched it.

**The Institute**

Logan woke up from his nightmare, and walked out of his room. He was met with Danny, who slept right across from him. "Hey kid."

Danny looked surprised. "Logan, what are you doing up?"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Question is, why are you up?"

Danny looked away.

"Danny?"

Boy in question shook his head. "It's nothing."

Logan wasn't buying it. "Jean told me about your nightmares over the months I was gone. What's bothering you?"

Danny sighed, busted. "It's nothing, Logan. I don't even remember them."

Logan knew it was only part of the truth. "Why are you up tonight?"

Danny looked away again.

"Kid?"

Danny gave him a blank look. "It's nothing."

Logan shook his head. "No it's not."

Danny sighed again, knowing Logan would not give up till he gave in. "They're small nightmares, one's I wake up myself and not cause damage with, OK? Like I said, they're nothing."

Logan sighed and rubbed his face. So, Danny was having nightmares every night, some just on a lower scale.

"You know you need to tell the professor, and if you don't, I will." He said. Danny looked away, not happy with the Logan's decision. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're tired. It's not going to help you in the future. Trust me." Logan assured. Danny sighed again, and the two started walking down the hall in silence. They were walking to the kitchen when they saw a kid, by the name of Jones, watching TV.

The kid changed the channel with a blink of his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"How can you tell?" Logan asked sarcastically.

Jones looked towards the two. "Cause you're awake."

Danny snorted with a smile.

Logan shrugged. "Alright, how 'bout you?"

Jones was already staring at the TV again. "I don't sleep."

Danny walked over and sat by Jones. "That makes two of us."

Logan walked away from the common room and to the kitchen, to find Bobby eating ice cream.

"Hey." He said, as Logan walked in.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" was his reply.

Bobby continued to eat his midnight snack. "Apparently not."

Logan opened the fridge and looked in. "Got any beer?"

Bobby looked amused. "This is a school."

Logan looked at him. "So, that's a no?"

"Yeah, that's a no."

Logan looked back towards the fridge, and closed them. "Got anything other than chocolate milk?"

Bobby pointed to one of the many cupboards with his spoon. "There should be some soda in that small cupboard."

Logan opened the cupboard and took out a soda. He opened it, put the cap on the counter, was about to take a sip when he gave it to Bobby. The cryokinetic boy blew into it and it grew cold.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Magneto's Cell**

Charles, in a plastic wheel chair, was pushed into the room with Scott by his side. The guard that was pushing him walked away, and Scott went to push, but Laurio cut him off. "I'll take it from here."

Scott looked absolutely murderous, in a protective way.

"It's alright, Scott."

Scott looked at Charles for a minute, before letting Laurio take control.

"Nice shades." He said.

"Thanks." Scott said.

Laurio pushed Charles to the scanner, and when they were granted access, wheeled him into Magneto's cell.

Magneto was tapping the desk when Charles came in. "Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue me?"

Charles looked at his friend for a moment. "Sorry Eric, not today."

Magneto didn't face Charles. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Charles looked to the floor for a minute. "The assassination attempt on the president, what do you know about it?" He asked.

"Nothing, only what I read in the papers. You really shouldn't have to ask, Charles." Magneto said, facing him, smiling.

Charles faced him more clearly. "What's happened to you?"

Magneto now looked blank. "I've had frequent visits from William Stryker. You remember him, don't you?"

Charles got closer. "Stryker."

"His son, Jason, was once a student of yours, wasn't he?" Magneto asked, smiling again.

"Yes, years ago. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to help him. At least, not in the way his father wanted." Charles said, as Magneto stood up.

"And now you think that taking in the Wolverine and Danny Phantom will make up for your failure with Stryker's son. You haven't told Wolverine about his past, have you?" Magneto asked.

Charles leaned back in his chair. "I've put him on the path. Logan's mind is still fragile."

Magneto smiled amused. "Is it? Or are you afraid of losing one of your precious X-men… old friend."

Charles grew very worried. "Eric, what have you done?"

Magneto was sad now, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Charles. I couldn't help it."

Charles looked at Magneto's stricken face.

"What have you told Stryker?" Charles asked.

"Everything."

As Magneto said that, gas started to leak into the cell.

"The war has begun." Magneto said, watching it. Charles watched as Magneto fell to the ground.

"Scott!" Charles yelled.

Magneto watched him. "You should've killed me when you had the chance!"

The tube connecting Charles and the world was drawn back.

Yuriko suddenly came in and shot Scott in the chest with three darts. He shot Yuriko and a guard, when Laurio grabbed his hand. Scott easily took him down and another guard. He ran to the door, ready to blast it, but Yuriko jumped at him with surprising ease.

She easily knocked him out with one kick, just as Charles and Magneto fell unconscious. Yuriko got up, and cracked her fingers, in a sick way, and looked at the unconscious Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever had one of those dreams where a person you would rather NOT have in your dreams is there and they upset in your dreams... I had one of those the other night.<strong>

**Kadzait: Was it me that upset you?**

**No.**

**Kadzait: Awww...**

**It was my brother. It was Halloween and I was dressed as Robin and he wouldn't let me borrow his frikkin combat boots. I cried and everything.**

**Kadzait: THAT'S IT?! *face-palm***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Suntan140, Fantomo, FlopsyTheStingyDog, One for Inspiration, Writers4readers, Messie23, Motis Timere, and WithBurningApathy._**

**TomgirlBre: I'M AWESOME IF I GOT YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T NORMALLY DO! *dances* And yes, I am female. I thought my name would imply that. XD And I try! I'm a dedicated person.**

**Supaherolena02: Woo! I'm so glad you're loving this so much! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: HAHAHAHA! Gotta love words. Making people worry for no reason at all. It's hilarious. XD**

**Guest(1): Glad you love! :DDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Logan put down his drink, and looked at Bobby. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

"A couple years." Bobby answered.

Logan looked confused. "And your parents just sent you off to Mutant School?"

Now, Bobby looked kind of of embarrassed and kind of sad. "Actually, my parents think this is a prep school."

Logan nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, I suppose a lot of prep schools have their own campus, dorms, kitchens-"

"Jets." Bobby cut off. Logan nodded. "So, you and Rogue, huh?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's not what you think, but I'd like it to be, but it's just…" Bobby ranted and looked at Logan's waiting face. "It's just that's it's not easy when you want to be closer to someone, but you can't."

Logan nodded slightly, and Bobby looked down. "You know, I've seen how you look at Dr. Grey."

Logan looked at him with this freaky face. "Excuse me?"

Bobby looked down at his frozen treat, laughing on the inside. "Nothing."

They sat in silence for awhile, until Logan got a cruel idea, and smiled. "So, what do you think of Danny?"

It was obvious Danny did not like Bobby, and Bobby didn't really like Danny. It was actually kind of fun to watch.

Bobby looked startled. "Excuse me?"

Logan smirked.

Oh yeah, this would be fun.

"Danny, what do you think of him?"

Bobby looked back at his ice cream. "He's cool, I guess. Strong…" He trailed off.

"That's it?" Logan said with a smirk. Bobby nodded. "Oh come on, it's obvious you two don't like each other very much."

Bobby shrugged. "He's OK, but when it comes to Rogue…" He trailed off.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"When it comes to Rogue what?" Logan asked.

Bobby shrugged. "He's just overprotective. He doesn't like it when Rogue and I sit close together, or when I try to get closer to Rogue… I think he gets a sick satisfaction out of us not being able to get close. And him and Rogue know everything about each other. I don't even know her first name! It's kinda ridiculous, really.

"And his nightmares freak the whole mansion out. I bet you heard some kids were sucked into his nightmare."

Logan nodded.

"I was one of those kids. I don't remember any of it, but all I know was there was a lot of pain, fear, darkness… And I think he has too much power for his own good. I mean, a few days before you got here, he gained teleportation. Everyone knows to stay away from him, because when he's tired, he's mean. We know he doesn't mean to be, but he's scary when he's like it. I know he means well, but he needs a wakeup call."

Logan listened to Bobby rant. He knew all of that was probably true, but that was just the way Danny was. It wasn't his fault he was kidnapped and tortured, but nobody knew that because Danny didn't want anybody to know, for their own good too. Most of the kids would be scarred for life.

"I just wish I could figure out and see his mind, sometimes." Bobby said.

Logan shook his head, obviously disagreeing. "No, you don't. Danny's mind is a frikkin maze with too many twists and turns that could get you stuck in there. He won't let you get in there anyhow. He has too many secrets."

"I suppose you know them." Bobby said, rudely.

Logan nodded. "I do, and honestly, you don't want to know them. You don't want to know what Danny's been through, and you can't blame him for being protective of Rogue. She was probably the first one to show a bit of kindness to him in months after being on the road. He looks at her like a big brother would. You'd do the same thing."

Bobby gave him a long stare. "Why was he on the road anyways?"

Logan shook his head. "That is a secret I can't tell you."

* * *

><p>Jones and Danny both looked up from the TV when they heard a noise. Danny signaled for Jones to stay where he was while he got up to look around the corner. He saw two people in camo uniforms coming in the mansion. Danny ducked back into the room and grabbed Jones, and covered his mouth.<p>

"Stay quiet. I'm going to get you out of here." Danny whispered.

Jones nodded and let Danny pick him up. Danny turned invisible and intangible and flew through the ceiling. _I hope Logan hears them, _Danny thought because honestly, he was too tired to use telepathy.

* * *

><p>Logan took another sip of his drink when he heard something. He got up and Bobby followed him with his eyes.<p>

"What is it?" He asked but Logan quickly shushed him. Logan left to check on something, and Bobby looked out the window. He didn't see the soldier come in, and point a gun at him, but he did hear it when Logan came in.

Logan had the guy's hands behind his back. "You picked the wrong house, bub!"

* * *

><p>In another part of the mansion, a guard busted in and a girl screamed. It was really high pitched, and everyone covered their ears. Her mirror shattered in less than five seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny was running right past her room with a few kids when it happened. He fell down, while the other's stopped, and he accidently dropped the unconscious kid he was carrying. He covered his ears and grit his teeth, while a little blood started to trickle out of his ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolverine groaned and accidently shifted the guard to where he could shoot Bobby, but the cryokinetic thought fast and hid behind the counter. The shots fired everything and everywhere, shattering glass and making a huge mess.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the girl who was screaming was shot and she stopped screaming.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny shook his head, and grabbed the unconscious kid before running, the other kids behind him.<p>

"Danny, your ears!" Jones said.

"I know! Don't worry about it!" Danny shouted back, and came to one of the secret tunnels. He opened it up and ushered them inside. "Wait here, until someone gets you. I need to go help the others."

The kid's nodded and Danny shut the door after giving them the unconscious kid, and ran off.

* * *

><p>The guard started to beat Logan and scratched his face. As Logan was pinned to the counter, his cut healed and his claws came out. He pushed him and the guard off the counter and pinned him to the fridge with his claws. When Logan's claws came back, the guard dropped down dead.<p>

Bobby was staring fearfully.

"You alright?" Logan asked. Bobby nodded. The two walked out and they saw many guards coming in.

"Stay here." Logan said, and walked forward while his claws shot out. He started to silently kill or seriously wound the men.

* * *

><p>Kids started screaming and running. Danny was quick to intercept them and lead them to many of the secret tunnels that connected to each other and directed them where to go to wait for help.<p>

When the little girl, who gave the ear piercing scream earlier, was about to be taken by the soldiers, Pete came in. As he did, his skin was coated over by metal. The soldier's shots were futile. The two guards were thrown through the wall.

* * *

><p>Logan, as he ran down the hall, was shot with three darts but he quickly killedwounded the two men. As he did this, Bobby went into the elevator and more soldiers came.

* * *

><p>Pete came out of the wall with the girl, and kids started coming around the corner.<p>

"This way!" Pete said and they ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>Logan took the three darts out of his chest, but the wound did not heal. He saw another kid on the ground, by the name of Jack.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby came out of the elevator, and spotted his friend.<p>

"John! Hey, where's Rogue?" Bobby asked.

John looked around. "I don't know."

Bobby looked around, as well. "I got to find her!"

John ran down the hall after his friend, shouting at him.

* * *

><p>Kids ran up to the secret door as Pete came up. He gave the girl to another kid and opened another door. Danny came around the corner with another group, and Logan came with Jack.<p>

"Hey, take him. He's stunned." Logan said, handing him off to Pete, and started to take off.

"Hey, I can help you!" Pete shouted.

Logan turned back and pointed towards the tunnel. "Help them. Danny, you're with me."

Danny nodded, and turned to Pete. "There're more kids in different parts of the tunnels. Find them."

Pete nodded and Danny ran off in the opposite direction of Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan waited by a corner, and when a soldier's foot hit the ground next to him, Logan was quick to stab it and then kill him, as Logan ran around the corner. There were a few shots, but they quickly stopped and a flashlight rolled around absently.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue ran through the halls, when she heard Bobby call her name.<p>

"Bobby!"

The two, plus John, watched as Danny ran by them.

"Danny, where're you going?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"I'm searching for more kids!" He answered.

"You'll get hurt!" Rogue shouted.

"They can't touch me, remember? And there's a secret door in the next hall over!" Danny shouted. Rogue nodded and watched as he changed into his wolf form, which was midnight black with a white ear, tail tip, front left paw, and back right paw. But they headed off in the direction they were told, but were stopped by guards who were coming through the window. They ran in another direction.

* * *

><p>Pete and the kids ran through the tunnels. The group was bigger than before, thanks to Danny's quick thinking. They ran down another hall and exited into a forest, and headed for the safe house.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue, John, and Bobby ran down the stairs. They were running by the front doors when they were opened, and a ton of guards came filing in. Logan jumped down from the banister and he quickly took them out.<p>

"Let's go." He said and started to lead them out, when helicopter lights shone in. Logan led them in a different direction.

Bobby showed them to a secret door, and the three teens went in first, but Logan quickly shut the door, as guards came around the corner.

"Logan!"

"You wanna shoot me, shoot me!" Logan shouted, but they were cut off by another voice.

"Don't shoot him!"

Logan stopped advancing, as did the soldiers.

"Not yet." The figure said, walking around the corner. "Wolverine? Well, I must admit; this certainly is the last place I'd expect to find you. How long has it been? 15 years? You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand… Nature." Stryker said, coming to the front.

Logan's claws just sunk right back into his hands, and he did not know that the teens he just sent off were planning on coming back.

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you." Stryker continued.

Logan was absolutely confused. "Who are you?"

Stryker smiled an insane, crazy grin. "Don't you remember?" He said.

_I wish I didn't, you frikkin fruitloop!_, Danny's voice came into their heads, and at that moment, a black wolf came into view and attacked Stryker.

Logan was shocked to say the least as Stryker screamed and Danny attacked. The soldiers shot the darts, but it didn't have any effect on him. Logan couldn't even move.

_Get out of here, Logan! I'll be fine! You don't want to know Stryker, trust me! Get out!, _Danny practically screamed, and Logan didn't get to see what happened next, because a wall of ice appeared and separated them. It was obviously Danny's doing, with the urgency in his voice.

Logan regained his bearings to at least realize he couldn't help Danny this time. "NO! NO!"

He tried to break the ice, but the secret door opened up. "Logan, come on, let's go!" Rogue said.

"But Danny-"

"Danny will be fine. He's untouchable remember?" Bobby said. Logan looked at the ice once more.

"Logan." Bobby said.

"Go, I'll be fine. I have to get Danny." Logan said.

Rogue shook her head. "But we won't, and Bobby's right. Danny can meet up with us."

Logan gave one last look before following the teens, hoping his decision was right.

As they left, the ice was shattered by a bomb and it revealed Stryker and his men, looking for Logan. Danny was held in-between two men in the back, with ghost proof cuffs. Upon seeing their prize gone, Danny smirked.

"Hey Stryker, the Wolverine got away again. How does it feel to lose him twice?"

Stryker, furious with the insult, walked up to Danny and slapped him hard across the cheek, but Danny didn't make a noise, just kept smiling.

"I'll make sure I get him, and you won't get out either." Stryker hissed.

Danny glared at him. "We'll see. It'll take a lot more to break me this time. It wasn't even you who broke me last time. You, more or less, gave me back my spirit and let me escape."

Stryker glared at him with such hate and fury, that it was almost tangible. "We'll see, Weapon W."

* * *

><p>Logan, Rogue, Bobby, and John came out of a hatch and ran to the nearest car.<p>

"Get in! Get in!" Logan said.

"I'm driving!" John said, but Logan pushed him out of the way. "Maybe next time." John was forced into the back with Bobby.

As Logan tried hotwiring the car the old-fashioned way, Bobby told them something that's not so shocking. "This is Cyclops's car."

Logan looked at the ignition. "Oh yeah."

His middle claw came out and he stabbed it into the ignition. He turned it on and they were out of there, and Logan was seriously hoping Danny got out of the mansion.

**Institute**

Stryker's men exited into the halls of the lower level. Sergeant Lyman entered last.

**On the Road Again**

"Who the heck was that back there?" John asked.

No one answered for a moment, before Logan did. "Stryker. His name is Stryker."

Rogue was the one who dared to speak up, but then again, she doesn't fear Logan. "Who is he?"

Logan looked conflicted. "I can't remember."

**Institute**

Two men rolled something down the hall and in front of Cerebro's doors. They set it up, and it looked like a gun of some sort. Sgt. Lyman looked into the scope as the elevator opened up, and Stryker came out, followed by two guards who were holding Danny, who was struggling with an iron will.

Danny saw the gun set up. "You won't get that door open with some petty gun. I hope you know that."

Stryker turned to the three way hybrid. "Who said I was going to do it by force." He said and started to walk forward. The guards moved to the wall.

"Sergeant." Stryker said, and Lyman walked up. "Most of the mutants escaped through a series of tunnels that weren't in our schematics. We have several in custody."

Stryker heard Danny cuss loudly in the back, and smiled.

"How many?" He asked.

"Six sir, seven with the weapon." Danny, once again, shouted another profanity, that was surprisingly worse than the last one.

Stryker turned to him. "Are you upset Weapon W?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Are you brain-dead?"

Stryker glared, and Danny was briefly electrocuted, but it didn't faze him, he just absorbed it. Danny had this evil smile on his face that made you want crawl under a rock and hide.

"Yeah, sorry. That won't work again. I've gained a few tricks since however many months ago." Danny taunted.

Stryker continued to glare. "We'll see how well you do once we get back to the base."

Danny glared. "I already told you. You won't break me as easily."

Stryker gave him a hard look. "Yes, you were so quiet and obedient back then. I wish you were like that now. I should've given you a tamer DNA."

Danny's hard gaze met Stryker's. "It wouldn't have worked. The DNA was already there, just like the ghost. I would've died but the wolf decided he's had enough."

Stryker chose to ignore him and turned back to Cerebro's doors. He walked up next to the man operating it. He nodded, and the man started it up.

The scanner on Cerebro started to scan one of the gun's pieces. It took awhile, but the doors finally opened.

"Welcome Professor."

Stryker smiled and walked in. "Take what we need, gentlemen."

**The Road**

Rogue grabbed Logan's dog tag from her wrist, and handed it over. "Here, this is yours. I'm sorry, but Danny had the other."

Logan took it in his hand, and gave her a silent thanks. John suddenly leaned forward, towards the radio. "I don't like uncomfortable silences." He said.

Rogue looked confused. "What are you doing?"

John turned on the radio and _Bye, Bye, Bye_ by N'Sync Plays came on. They all groaned. John pressed another button, and a fancy phone came out. "I don't think that's the CD player."

Logan took it, and examined it. "Sit back." He said and John went back to the back. "Where we going?"

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Logan answered.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby commented.

"Good." Logan said and hit the gas.

* * *

><p><strong>FUN!<strong>

**Kadzait: I wonder how many people are going to yell at you.**

**Let the mental and emotional breakdowns begin!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _BringbackDannyPhantom and Mysticfalls2357._**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...you're going to yell at me, aren't you?**

**Supaherolena02: Hyperactive much? XD And Kurt... Do they actually talk to each other in this fic? I can't remember... *makes squinty-eye face***


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**At A Bar**

Laurio sat at the table alone (cause he couldn't get a date), drinking a beer, while the news was playing. The news was playing something about an anti-mutant protest or another. That seemed to be the only thing the news focused on anymore.

"Look, I think all this anti-mutant protesting underscored the genuine growing concern among most Americans. I think mutant registration-" Dr. Sebastian Shaw said, but was cut off by Dr. Hank McCoy.

"But why stop there? Maybe it would be easier to round up mutants by the truckload. Or maybe you'd like all-out war, Mr. Shaw." McCoy said.

Shaw sighed. "Oh please!"

They would've heard it go on, but Laurio cut in. "Turn that crap off, Lou."

The bartender, Lou, turned it to another station.

"Got a lot on your mind?" A beautiful blonde woman said. Laurio was instantly transfixed.

"Mr.… Laurio. I'm Grace." The woman said and got two beers from behind her. She walked up to Laurio's table, and set the beers down. "You want another beer?"

Laurio didn't say anything, except eye them.

"Of course you do." Grace said, passing him one that had two pills at the bottom.

The next thing Laurio knew was that he and Grace were making out in the bathroom, beer still in hand.

"You're really aggressive!" Laurio said. They ended up in a stall with Grace taking off her jacket. "I've never hooked up with a girl like you before!"

Grace's jacket came completely off and fell to the ground.

"I know." She said and sat Laurio down on the toilet, and started messing with his pants.

"It's kinda dirty in here, don't you think?" Laurio said.

"That's the idea." Grace replied, ripping some Velcro off his pants to get them down. "Velcro, nice." She said.

Laurio lifted his beer up. "Bottom's up." He said and started to drink the rest.

"I certainly hope so."

He suddenly gasped and fell unconscious.

Grace got up from the ground and flipped him over, onto his stomach. She ripped his pants off, and pulled up his shirt. She grabbed her purse and put it onto Laurio's back. She took out a vial filled with some silver liquid.

"Bottom's up." She said, turning back into Mystique, and moved Laurio's underwear aside a little. She stabbed the needle into his skin, draining the vial of its liquid.

**Alkali Lake**

Charles started to wake up, feeling something on his head. He instantly saw Stryker.

"William." Professor said, but couldn't say more.

"Please Xavier, don't get up." William taunted. Charles tried evading William's mind, but it didn't work.

"I call it the neural inhibitor. It keeps you outta here." Stryker said and pointed to his head. Charles looked down at his bound hands.

"What have you done with Scott?" He questioned.

Stryker walked forward. "Don't worry. I'm just giving him a little reeducation. Course, you know all about that, don't you."

Charles's head turned towards Stryker. "William, you wanted me to cure your son, but mutation is not a disease-"

"You're lying! You were more frightened of him than I was." Stryker yelled and walked forward.

"You know, just one year after Jason returned from your school, my wife… You see, he resented us. He blamed us for his condition. So he would toy with our minds… Projecting visions and scenarios into our brains. Well, my wife, in the end… She took a power dill to her left temple in an attempt to bore the images out. My boy, the great illusionist." Stryker admitted.

As he was talking, Stryker almost cried, but Charles was too busy preoccupied with Yuriko's actions to notice. She looked confused, and was staring at her hands. Stryker saw Charles's starring and walked up to Yuriko.

"For someone who hates mutants, you certainly keep some strange company." Charles said, as Stryker pushed Yuriko's head forward and put a few drops onto her neck.

"Oh, they serve their purpose. As long as they can be controlled." Stryker commented.

Yuriko went back to her stiff position, and Stryker whispered something into her ear. She walked away, while Charles came to a startling conclusion. "You arranged the attack on the president."

Stryker turned to him. "You didn't even have to read my mind."

Stryker walked towards Charles again. "You know, I've been working with mutants as long as you have, Xavier… But the most frustrating thing I've learned is that nobody really knows how many even exist, or how to find them- except you. Unfortunately, this little potion won't work on you, will it? You're much too powerful for that. Instead, we'll go right to the source."

Stryker backed up and stretched out his hand. "Allow me to introduce Mutant 143."

A man in a hospital gown, tubes running in and out of his body, and had one brown, and one blue eye was strolled in on a wheelchair.

"The fluid secreted by his brain acts as a mind controlling agent, but that's only where it begins." Stryker started.

(So, let me get this straight. You took some guy's brain fluid from his brain to make a mind controlling serum. Is anyone else highly disturbed by that?)

Charles was horrified. "Jason. Oh my gosh, William, this is your son. What have you done-"

"No Charles, my son is dead, just like the rest of you." Stryker cut off and left with Yuriko and the two men, leaving Jason and Charles alone.

**Boston**

"Mom, Dad, Ronny, is anybody home?" Bobby called as he, Logan, Rogue, and John walked in. No one answered.

"I'll try to find us some clothes." He said, and turned to John, who was flipping his shark lighter. "Don't burn anything."

* * *

><p>Rogue was looking around Bobby's room, after she put her hair up in a ponytail, and Bobby walked in. "Hey, I found some of my mom's old clothes. I think they're from before I was born."<p>

Rogue smiled and picked up the white shirt that had a necklace pattern sown into it and a pair of jeans. "Groovy." She commented, smiling.

* * *

><p>Logan was still looking at the phone, trying to figure out how to use it. All he could hear was static, and he tried talking into it, but he was met with more static. "Jean." He said. <em>Danny, <em>he thought. "Where are you guys?"

* * *

><p>Rogue turned around, and faced the wall as she took off the sleeves off her nightgown. Bobby turned around, giving her some privacy, knowing that if Danny ever found out he had watched his baby sister, <em>bad<em> things would come his way.

* * *

><p>John, in some civvies, was looking at Bobby's old family pictures that were hanging on the wall, longingly.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue's hands made their way to Bobby's shoulders. He turned around and looked at something in his hands.<p>

"These were my grandmother's." He said, passing her some long, white gloves.

"Thanks." Rogue said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You won't hurt me." Bobby said and leaned in. The two kissed. In a few seconds, they broke apart. Rogue smiled and blew out an icy breath. Her smile widened and they went back into another kiss. It was more passionate than before, and a lot more dangerous.

Black veins appeared around Bobby's neck and they broke apart, Bobby gasping for air.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rogue said. Bobby frowned. "It's OK."

* * *

><p>Logan opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, opened it, and started chugging. He stopped when he heard something. He heard it again, closer this time, and opened his claws, ready to meet flesh.<p>

When he saw a cat, right in front of his claws.

The cat looked at him for a second, before purring and licking his claws. He looked at it, annoyed. The front door opened, and his claws were retracted. A teen and his mother entered the living room.

"Hey Ronny, next time you-" The father started, and came into the room, but stopped upon seeing Logan.

Madeline Drake grabbed the cat, and William Drake stepped forward, in front of his family.

"Who the heck are you?" William questioned. (What a funny coincidence in names.) Bobby and Rogue came running down the stairs.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Madeline asked.

"Bobby, who is this guy?" William asked.

Bobby looked at Logan. "Uhhh… This is Professor Logan… There's something I need to tell you."

**Magneto's Cell**

Laurio walked in with Magneto's food tray, already recovered from his experience with 'Grace'. (He's sobbing on the inside.) He walked up to the scanner, and after a second, the door opened.

"You're clear." The guard behind the scanner said.

Laurio walked into the cell to hear classical music and Magneto on a bed.

"Have a nice sleep, Lehnsherr." Laurio said and put the food on the table. Magneto suddenly smiled.

"There's something different about you, Mr. Laurio." Magneto said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I _was _having a good day." Laurio said, turning around to look at Magneto, and his standing up. "No, it's not that."

Laurio started to look uncomfortable. "Sit down."

Magneto walked forward. "No."

Laurio's nightstick came out. "Sit down."

Magneto's hand came up and so did Laurio.

"What could it be?" Magneto asked a gasping Laurio. "What are you doing?"

Magneto smiled. "Ah, there it is. Too much iron in your blood."

Holes appeared in Laurio's skin, as a blood cloud came out, as did the iron. Magneto was able to make three small balls with it. When all the iron was out of his blood, Laurio dropped to the ground like a rock, dead.

Magneto looked at his prone figure as he spun the balls around, above his hand. "Mr. Laurio, never trust a beautiful women, especially one who's interested in you."

Magneto winked and the balls started to go rogue. They broke the plastic and glass of his cell easily, practically destroying the door. The tube started to retract as the guards started to panic.

Magneto walked forward and two balls started to revolve around him, as the third was turned into a plate. He stepped onto the plate, and started to float across, the two balls revolving. He sent the balls forward, destroying the door, and killing the two other guards.

**Bobby's House**

The only sound in the room was the clocks ticking, and John's lighter opening and closing.

"So, uhhh, when did you know you were a…" Madeline started, with Ronny behind her and William in an armchair.

"Mutant?" John finished.

Madeline's view turned to John, and his ever-present lighter flipping. "Would you cut that out?"

John continued to flip it open and close, tauntingly.

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." William spoke up.

Rogue shook her head. "Bobby is gifted."

William shook his head. "We know that. We just didn't realize-"

"We still love you, Bobby. It's, just, this mutant problem is a little-" Madeline continued.

"What mutant problem?" Logan cut off.

"…complicated." Madeline finished.

"What exactly are you professor of, Mr. Logan?" William asked.

"Art." Logan said. (Well, that's one of the biggest lies in history.) Ronny sat with his arms crossed, and John knew that look all too well.

"Well, you should see what Bobby can do." Rogue said.

Madeline took a sip of tea, and when she took it away from her mouth, Bobby touched it. The once warm tea turned into ice. She turned her cup upside down, and a flavored ice cube came out.

Bobby had a smile on his face. "I can do a lot more than that."

Madeline put down her plate, cup, and tea flavored ice. John chuckled, and the cat started to lick the ice, but Ronny got up and stormed away.

"Ronny!" Madeline called but he did not stop.

The mood turned a little colder with the family.

"This is all my fault." The worried mother said.

"Actually, we discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so, it's his fault." John said, pointing to William.

Ronny watched from the banister and dialed something into his phone.

"911, please state your emergency."

Ronny walked into Bobby's bedroom. "I need the police. There are people in our house. They won't let us leave."

He watched the news and saw the institute in shambles.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M AWARE THERE'S NO DANNY ACTION. DON'T KILL ME.<strong>

**Kadzait: Please kill her.**

**IGNORE NANCY!**

**Kadzait: My name is-**

**NANCY.**

**Thanks to _Kayla 44, Mary Elrondile, and Roselin_ (all are amazing people)for following this fiction! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, YA'LL!**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: I LOVE CEREAL. CEREAL IS AMAZING. :D Been awhile dude.**

**Supaherolena02: Dude, I MAKE NO PROMISES. No promises at all. But I will see what I can do. XD And I'm glad you think he's bad-a**. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I knew you would yell at me. You always do. XD You're gonna hate me when the ending comes around...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Storm and Jean continued to drive the jet, still trying to find an active com. "Nobody's responding. I can't get a signal." Storm said.

"Why don't you take a break. I'll keep trying." Jean suggested. Storm nodded, took off the seatbelt and com link, and walked to the back, while Jean continued the button pressing.

Storm walked to the back, and found Kurt holding a Rosary, and saying a prayer. She sat down next to him, slowly, and he looked up.

"So, what are they?" Storm asked, looking at the markings.

"They're angelic symbols, passed onto mankind by the Archangel Gabriel." He responded, reverently.

"They're beautiful. How many do you have?" Storm asked.

Kurt looked a bit happier with the opportunity. "One for every sin. So, quite a few."

Storm smiled at him.

"So, you and Ms. Grey are school teachers?" Kurt asked, and Storm nodded. "Yes. At a school for people like us. Where we can be safe."

Kurt looked confused. "Safe from what?"

"Everyone else." Storm said, like it obvious.

Kurt looked down. "You know, outside of the circus, most people are afraid of me, but I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why?"

Storm shook her head, confused.

"Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes." Kurt explained.

"Well, I gave up pity a long time ago." Storm said.

Kurt reached forward and touched her cheek for a moment. "Someone so beautiful should not be so angry."

Storm took a moment before answering. "Sometimes anger can help you survive."

"So can faith." Kurt said with an air of determination to his answer.

"Storm! I found an active com device!" Jean said from the front, but Storm did not look from Kurt's face. "Where?"

**Bobby's House**

The phone Logan had with him started ringing and everyone turned to him, as he remained oblivious. He finally got the message.

"Oh, this is for me." Logan said as he walked onto the back porch.

Madeline took a deep breath. "Bobby, have you tried… not being a mutant?"

John face-palmed as Bobby and Rogue sighed.

"Please tell me she didn't just ask that. Like please. I'm going to cry if she really did just ask that and I'm not just hallucinating." John said, dead serious.

* * *

><p>Logan paced the deck. "No one's left Jean. Soldiers came."<p>

He heard someone walking forward.

"What about the children?" Storm, as the two women were on speaker, asked worriedly.

"Saw them escape. I'm not sure about the rest, and I have no clue where Danny is." Logan answered.

"We haven't been able to reach Professor or Scott either, and I'm not sure what we can do about Danny." Jean said.

"Where are you, Logan?" Storm asked.

"Boston, with Bobby Drake's family." He said.

"OK, we're on our way." The Weather Witch answered.

"And Storm, make it fast." Logan said, before closing the phone, and walking to the door. He heard something in the bushes. He walked in, closed the door, and locked it.

"We have to go. Now." Logan said urgently.

Rogue looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Now!" He yelled.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue asked. Everyone got up, and Logan walked to the front door, claws unsheathing. He opened the doors, and he, Rogue, Bobby, and John found themselves staring at the cops.

"Drop the knives, and put your hands in the air!" One officer said, walking up the side of the porch, another cop mirroring him.

"What's going on here?" Logan questioned.

Bobby came to a silent conclusion. "Ronny."

Said teen was looking out the window, watching.

"I said, drop the knives!" The cop repeated.

* * *

><p>A cop banged his fist on the back door. "Open the door!"<p>

When William, and Madeline didn't move, they busted through the door and put the couple up against the wall.

* * *

><p>"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan said calmly.<p>

"Put the knives down!" The cop yelled again.

Logan looked at the cop. "I can't. Look." Logan raised his fist slowly, and started to put his claws back in but the cop shot him in the head.

He instantly dropped to floor, and Rogue screamed.

"Alright, the rest of your, on the ground now!" The cop said.

Rogue, and Bobby went down silently, but John refused to.

"Look kid, I said, on the ground!"

John looked at his friends, and his friend's body.

"Look, we don't want to hurt ya, kid!" The second cop yelled.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear on the news…" He said, opening his lighter. "I'm the worst one."

He manipulated the fire from the lighter and hit the two cops and the ones in the house.

Rogue watched as John threw it at the cops in the front of the house, astonished.

Ronny was watching above, completely horrified at John's power.

Two cop cars were driving down the street, but John threw his fire at the first car, forcing the second to crash. Rogue looked at John's evil smirk. She took off her glove, and grabbed his ankle. John started to gasp and lose his strength.

Rogue raised her hand, and the fire started extinguishing. John dropped to his knees, and Rogue continued putting the fire out. The bullet that was imbedded in Logan's head suddenly dropped out, and his eyes snapped open, just as Rogue finished her job and giant gusts of winds started.

The four looked up to see the jet landing. Rogue's hands fell away from John's skin, and the cops that were badly burned looked astonished at the jet.

The three teens got up, followed by Logan who surveyed the damage, and then looked at John, who gave him a sheepish shrug. The four walked off the porch, and the cop who shot Logan looked horrified to see him still alive. Logan ran by Bobby and after the other teens, but Bobby was staring at his family, who was watching him through his bedroom window. He turned and ran after his new family.

**On the Jet**

Jean and Storm were getting ready for takeoff. Kurt was sitting in one of the seats. The three teens, and adult got on and took their seats as Kurt said "Gutten tag." in greeting. As Logan did he said "Who the heck is this?"

"Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus, I was known as the incredible Nightcrawler!" Kurt said proudly.

"Yeah, save it. Storm?" Logan asked.

"We're outta here." The Weather Witch answered. The jet took off with a rough start. Bobby looked out the window, sadly.

**Base of Operations; Alkali Lake**

Charles was looking at his feet, which were holding hims weight. He was standing. He smiled and looked up, but then he heard a few drops.

"Jason, stop it!" Charles yelled, coming back to reality. Jason stared at him silently, and Charles slipped back into another illusion.

Charles was in his wheelchair, in the middle of the mansion's hallway. He looked around, and heard sniffling and crying.

"It's alright, you can come out." He said.

"Are they gone?" A little girl asked.

"Yes." Charles said smiling.

The little girl, dressed in a white nightgown, came out and to Charles.

"Where are all the other students?" Charles asked as she got closer.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well then, we'll have to find them, won't we?"

Charles reached out, and wiped the girl's eyes. One was blue, and one was brown. "We'll use Cerebro. Come on."

The Little Girl smiled and they walked/wheeled down the hall, hand in hand.

**The Jet**

Logan walked to the front, and leaned against Jean's chair. "How far are we?"

Jean pressed a few buttons. "We're actually coming up on the mansion now."

Storm looked at her radar, worriedly. "I have two signals approaching, coming in fast."

Some static came onto their radio and then a voice. "Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to twenty thousand feet. Return with our escort to our Hanscom's Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow. Somebody's angry." Storm said, pressing some buttons.

"I wonder why." Logan said, looking at John.

"We're coming up beside you to escort you to Hanscom's Air Force Base. Lower your altitude now."

Two jets came up beside them. One of the pilots pointed downward.

"Repeat, lower your altitude to twenty thousand feet, now. This is your last warning."

They didn't do anything, and the jets went behind them.

"They're falling back." Storm said. The radar started to beep rapidly.

"They're marking us." Storm said.

"What?" Logan said.

"They're going to fire. Hang on!"

Logan went back to his seat, and everyone buckled up. Kurt made the Sign of the Cross. Rogue could not get her buckle to buckle though. The jet suddenly did a flip going downward, so that the jets behind them couldn't fire.

"Please don't do that again." John said, looking sick.

"I agree." Logan said, and then grew agitated. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?!"

Storm's eyes clouded over, and frankly, so did the sky. Tornadoes started to form behind them, and the jets maneuvered through them. One signal was suddenly lost. The second signal followed, and the sky went clear again.

"Everybody OK back there?" Jean asked.

"No." Logan said. The radar started beeping again. Two missiles were coming right for them.

"Oh my gosh, there's two of them." Storm said. They all grew worried, and Jean concentrated, hard, very hard.

No one noticed that her eyes turned red, right before one of the missiles was thrown off course, and exploded. Only one though, and her eyes shut off.

"There's one more. Jean." Storm said. The telepath in question was concentrating again, but she gasped. "Oh Gosh."

Jean was able to redirect it slightly but it still blew the roof off. The power was shut off and the plane plummeted. Rogue, who wasn't properly buckled in, was thrown through the roof.

"Rogue!" Logan and Bobby yelled. Kurt teleported, and when he came back, he had Rogue. They landed on the ground, but the jet started to spin.

No one screamed, and when it looked like it was the end, the hole in the back closed up, cutting off the wind, but they were still plummeting, and fast.

"Jean!" The weather witch screamed.

"It's not me!" The telepath yelled back.

And then they just stopped. They looked out the window and saw Magneto with Mystique.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" Magneto said to Mystique. They both chuckled.

**Time Skip…**

Kurt sat alone in the dark, when Rogue came up and sat beside him, in an X-men jacket. "Thank you."

Kurt looked at her with a smile, and said your welcome in German. The two looked at the adults who were sitting by a fire, aways away.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Rogue asked.

Kurt smiled. "I could take a closer look."

**Bonfire**

"His name is Colonel William Stryker. He invaded your mansion for one purpose; he wanted Cerebro, or enough of it so he could build one of his own." Magneto said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Stryker would need to the Professor to operate it." Jean said.

"Which is why I think my old friend is still alive." Magneto mumbled.

Storm caught on. "Oh my gosh."

Logan looked between his friends. "OK, what are you all so afraid of?" He asked.

"While Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group - let's say mutants, for example - he could kill us all!" Magneto explained.

Storm, then asked a very good question. "Wait a minute, how would Stryker know where to find Cerebro in the first place?"

Magneto looked guilty. "Because I told him. I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles... and Danny."

Logan tensed, and Jean sighed.

"So, who's this Stryker, anyway?" She asked.

"He's a military scientist. He's spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?" Magneto said.

Everyone looked towards Logan, who was confused.

"You don't remember, do you? William Stryker, the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium, the metal on yours and Danny's bones. It carry's his signature." Magneto said.

Logan shook his head. "But the Professor-"

"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to figure out this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do." Magneto said.

"Why do you need us?" Storm asked.

Magneto looked towards the women beside him. "Mystique has discovered plans of a base. Stryker's been operating out on for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where this base is, and I believe one of you might."

"The Professor already tried." Logan said.

"Once again, you think it's all about you, and if he were here, I would've asked Danny, but he's not. Time for the second best option." Magneto said, and looked upward, right at Kurt.

"Oh… hello."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware no Danny-action but I know for a fact he shows up somewhere in the next chapter! I forgot to tell you people Danny is not a big star in the middle of this fic, just as the end and beginning. You all are going to hate me at the end...<strong>

**Kadzait: They should hate you now.**

**Keep that crap up and I will permanently name you Nancy.**

**I'd like to thank these people for favoriting and/or following and say WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!: _Dark Raven 19 and PhantomGirl1223._**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I'm just gonna take that cupcake before you take it away from me. *devours cupcake* Now. I know for a fact you really will hate me at the end... And in the next few chapters... With good reason... *bows head and walks away in shame* (Kadzait: She feels no shame. Just a sick sense of amusement. Me: SHHHHHHHHHH! He doesn't know that!)**

**Supaherolena02: Yeah. Why, Ronny, why? Keep dying of curiosity, k? XD**

**SomeItalian: No, I have not figured out who you were referring to. And I have no idea what Dragon Pony Z is sooooo no. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Kurt found himself staring at Jean.

"I didn't mean to snoop." He said.

"Just try and relax." Jean soothed. She lifted her hands up to his head, and closed her eyes. She saw many flashes of the base, a sign, and could hear Kurt struggling, but then the memories became older, and she heard someone younger struggling and screaming.

_Jean! _

She knew that voice. She did, but it wasn't possible. He's not doing what she thinks he is.

_Jean, listen. Listen to me. We're at Alkali Lake. Alkali Lake, you hear me? We're at Alkali Lake. Hurry. Please, hurry. The kids, me, none of us can take it much longer. Hurry. Hurry!_

She and Kurt were both startled and they opened their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jean said. Everyone looked at her worriedly.

"Stryker's at Alkali Lake." Jean informed.

Logan looked confused. "That's where the Professor sent me. There's nothing left."

Jean didn't turn. "There nothing left on the surface, Logan. The base is underground." She said.

"You found that out from looking inside Kurt's head? Your powers are really improving." Storm said.

Jean shook her head. "It wasn't Kurt from whom I found out."

Everyone looked really confused now.

"Then who did you find it out from?"

"Danny."

* * *

><p>Logan walked by the stairs of the jet, smoking a cigar, thinking about Danny, when Jean came the steps.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

Moment of silence.

"You OK?" Jean asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Nope.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"How we doing?" Logan asked. Well, that's one way of getting your mind off your problems.

Jean sighed. "Not good. It'll take four or five hours before I can get it off the ground."

Logan took a step forward. "That's not what I meant."

Jean let her feet hit the grass. "Just worried. About Scott."

"I'm worried about you. That was some display of power up there." Logan said.

Jean looked towards the jet. "Obviously it wasn't enough."

Logan put his hand on her neck. "Hey, come on."

She let him shift his hand onto her shoulder. "I love him."

Another moment of silence.

"Do you?" Logan said.

"Girls flirt with the dangerous guys, Logan, they don't take them home. They marry the good guy." Jean said.

"I could be the good guy." Logan whispered.

"Logan, the good guy sticks around."

The next thing she knew, he was kissing her, and she was kissing back. Then she pulled away.

"Please, don't make me do this." She said.

"Do what?" Logan said.

"This." She said, and walked away.

Yep, one way to get his mind off of Danny, failed. Too bad he didn't notice Mystique watching.

"Excuse me."

Mystique looked to her side, and saw Kurt.

"They say you can imitate anybody, even their voice." Kurt said.

"Even their voice." Mystique replied in Kurt's voice.

"Then why not stay in disguise all the time? You know, look like everyone else?" Kurt asked.

"Because we shouldn't have too." Mystique said, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Logan was starring at his dog tag when someone unzipped the tent, and Jean walked in. She kneeled down next to him, and when he started to talk, she put her hand up to his lips, stopping him. She started kissing him, and Logan ended up on his back, with Jean on top of him.<p>

Logan's hand traveled up Jean's torso, when he felt three scars, exactly where he put his claws through Mystique.

The kissing stopped.

"No one's ever left a scar quite like you." Mystique said, turning into herself.

"What do you want - an apology?" Logan said sarcastically.

"You know what I want." Mystique said, close to his ear. She went to kiss him, but he pushed her so he could see her face.

"But what do you want?" She asked, turning into Storm, then Rogue, and then back to Jean. He stared into her face, before pushing her off of him. She suddenly turned into Stryker. "What do you really want?"

Logan sat there, panting, for a moment. "I want you to get out."

Stryker was replaced by Mystique and she left. Logan wiped his face, mumbling profanities.

**Time Skip; Jet**

They were flying over snowy mountains, early the next day. Rogue and Bobby were looking at an X-men uniform.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby asked, looking to Logan, who was wearing his.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." He said and headed to the front. Mystique and Magneto were laughing about something when Rogue turned to them, curiously. Magneto saw and smiled. "We love what you've done with your hair."

Her face was blank, as she took off her glove and took a step forward.

"Hey, come on, let's go." Bobby said and grabbed her arms, walking her away gently with her face still blank. John still sat there though, flipping his stupid lighter, when he turned to Magneto.

"So, they say you're the bad guy."

Magneto turned to him slightly. "Is that what they say?"

John nodded, and spotted Magneto's helmet. "That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?"

Magneto turned to him fully. "This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that's going to protect me from the _real_ bad guys."

The lighter, still open and aflame, flew out of John's hands and into Magneto's. "What's your name?"

John eyed the lighter. "John."

Magneto looked from the lighter to John. "What's your real name, John?"

John looked at the lighter, and the flame came to him, and turned into a slightly bigger one in his hand.

"Pyro." He said.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro." Magneto commented.

John, excuse me, _Pyro_, closed his fist, extinguishing the flame. "I can only manipulate the fire. I can't create it."

Magneto looked at him seriously. "You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different."

Magneto closed the lighter and gave it back to Pyro, who took it.

**Base of Operations; Alkali Lake**

Sgt. Lyman came into Stryker's camera room, and stopped next to Yuriko.

"Sir, the machine has been completed to all specifications." Lyman said, and Stryker's typing stopped, momentarily.

"Good." He said, and looked at the camera that led to the room the children were being held in.

One kid touched the wall, and was shocked. It would've been bigger, but Danny absorbed it. He was in a corner, breathing heavily, gauze wrapped around his chest, and a huge blood stain was coating the front.

"If I may ask, sir, why are we keeping the children here?" Lyman asked.

"I'm a scientist, Sergeant Lyman. When I build a machine, I wanna make sure that its working." Stryker answered.

**Outside**

The jet was parked right outside the base, and inside, the adults were planning their way in.

"Alright, this is a topographical map of the dam. This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain, they're tire tracks." Storm explained with holographic images.

"That's the entrance." Logan said, and Storm nodded, and continued. "And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now this is recent water activity."

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean got on.

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Kurt, who shook his head. "No, I have to be able to see where I am going; otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go." Logan said, gaining everyone's attention. "I have a hunch they want me alive."

Magneto stepped forward. "Wolverine, whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?"

He stood in front of Logan, challengingly.

"I'll take my chances." Logan said determinedly.

"But I won't." Magneto said, and looked towards Mystique, who was smiling.

**Camera Room**

Mystique was sent out, as Logan, into the spillway. There was a camera, recording her. The man operating the cameras saw her walk down.

"Sir, there's someone coming down the spillway." Stryker got up from his seat and walked over. "I'm flooding it."

Stryker stopped him. "Wait."

**Spillway**

"Stryker!" Mystique yelled, and spotted the camera. "Stryker!"

**Camera Room**

"Well, look who's come home. He'll be with his 'son' soon." Stryker said, smiling.

**Spillway**

Two doors to the side of the spillway opened, and soldier's came out, guns poised at him. One soldier walked up and placed something on his chest and arms, keeping his fists pointed at his chest.

The doors opened, and the guards walked in, with Logan in their grasps. Stryker walked in with Yuriko and Sgt. Lyman by his side. Stryker looked at the calm form of Logan, and turned to his trustee's.

"The one thing I know better than anyone is my work. Seal the room. Shoot it." Stryker said, and started to leave, yelling "Shoot it!" Logan turned into Mystique and she easily got out of the arm/chest thing.

She easily beat the guards with supernatural grace, using one guard as a human shield. The poor guy was shot multiple times. Then, she was able to slide through the doors, that were closing, flipping them off the whole way.

* * *

><p>The guard on camera duty watched as Stryker entered the room.<p>

"We have a metamorphic loose. Could be anybody." He informed. The guard looked away, saying "Anybody." and he didn't see Stryker take the butt of the gun of the other guard and smack it into his face, knocking him out. The camera duty guard looked back and was promptly smacked with the gun.

The fake Stryker pressed a button, and the doors started to close, just as the real Stryker, Yuriko, Sgt. Lyman, and some of his men came around the corner. Stryker bent down and looked in the hole from the hall, and Mystique made a kissy face at him and waved.

"Came you override the spillway mechanism?" Stryker asked.

"Everything's controlled from inside that room. That's why the doors are so thick." Lyman said.

"Oh, really! Get some charges, blow the doors open!" Stryker commanded, and saw a camera in the corner. "And take out these cameras!"

Lyman shot it, knocking Mystique's view of them off the grid.

**Jet**

"I'm in." Mystique said into her com link. Storm looked at Logan.

"She's good." He commented.

"You have no idea." Magneto agreed.

**In the Base**

The guards put a charge on the door. The pressed a few buttons and the bomb started to count down.

"Fire in the hole." Lyman said, and the bomb went off, which sent an echo through Mystique's corridors.

The guards came back in, to see the door dented, but not even close to opening.

Mystique went back to her typing, and opened the spillway doors.

"Sergeant, she's opened the spillway doors." An officer said. "More mutants have entered the base."

Everyone was turned to him. "How many?" The lights flickered. "We've lost coms. There's some sort of electrical interference."

"Sergeant Lyman." Stryker said.

"Sir." Lyman said at attention.

"Gather the rest of your men, and meet me outside Cerebro. You carry on! When I come back, I want this door open all the way!" Stryker said, and started to walk away.

**Cerebro**

Charles and The Little Girl were walking down the halls of the lower levels. Charles stopped in front of the scanner, and it scanned his eye. The door unlocked and opened, saying "Welcome Professor."

Charles turned to The Little Girl.

"Don't leave me alone, please." She said.

"You can come inside." Charles said, and they went in, when in reality, Jason was behind him, and was being pushed by a soldier. The doors closed behind them as they went in.

**Camera Room**

Mystique was still typing, when the door groaned. She turned around and got up, ready to fight, but the door was pulled away to reveal Magneto and the crew. They all went in and up to the cameras.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asked.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber." Mystique said, bringing up a map of the dam, and showing the chamber.

"Cerebro." Storm said.

"There it is." Magneto whispered.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asked, as Mystique typed.

"No." Mystique answered.

"Come, we're wasting time." Magneto said, and turned.

"Not without us." Jean said, stopping him.

Magneto and Mystique shared a look.

"Oh my gosh, the children, Danny." Storm said suddenly, looking at a screen. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

Storm proceeded to ask where it was, but this was all lost to Logan. He wasn't listening. It was obvious since he didn't jump at the chance to see Danny again. No, he was watching the screen, where Yuriko and Stryker were walking.

"Stryker." He whispered. He took out his com link and left.

"Will you be alright without us?" Storm asked Jean.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Storm nodded and looked around. "Where's Logan?"

Jean spotted his com. link. "He's gone."

**Cerebro**

Sgt. Lyman was setting up his men, and Stryker and Yuriko were walking through the crowd, like it wasn't there. His eyes were on something else. He swiped an ID card through a scanner and Cerebro opened up. Stryker walked in and up to Jason. He bent down, next to his ear.

"Jason."

The mutant's eyes widened in recognition and shock.

"It's time." Stryker said, and then anything Stryker said, The Little Girl said.

"Is it time to find our friends?" Little Girl asked. "All of them. All the mutants. Everywhere."

Charles didn't look at her. "That's right."

Stryker continued.

"Every one of them?" Little Girl asked.

"Oh yes."

"Good." Little Girl said.

Stryker was still next to Jason's ear. "It's time for the end. Make me proud." He said, and left, closing the doors behind them.

Charles put on the helmet, and closed his eyes. "Just, don't move." He said.

* * *

><p>Stryker turned and faced Lyman. "Kill anyone who approaches, even if it's me." Stryker said and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles was trying to find all of the red lights.<p>

**Hallways**

Magneto, Jean, and Mystique walked through the hallways, trying to find Cerebro. Jean suddenly got a small headache, and when they were passing another hall, she gasped. She threw Magneto and Mystique to the ground with her telepathy, saving them from almost being barbequed by Scott's beam.

"Go! I'll take care of him!" Jean shouted to the older people.

"This is one lover's quarrel we cannot get involved in, my dear." Magneto said, as they got up, and ran down the hall, leaving Jean, who was running down the second hall, shooting Scott away from her and into a garage/boiler room.

Scott tried shooting her and managed to shoot a car, and some other stuff. He ended up hitting a wall, and falling to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Jean looked down into the crevice he fell.

"Scott! Scott?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! There was Danny-action in this chapter! Not a lot but there was some! HAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Kadzait: You're on fall break... And you're up at 6 am... WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!**

**A lot of things. Haven't you caught on to that yet?**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and JOINING THE FAMILY!: _Enchanting Elf, SilverFoxPhantom, and Dracula-Key._**

**I'd also like to thank _Dracula-Key _for favoriting and following me!**

**Reviews:**

**One for Inspiration: Nah, the parents aren't gonna show up. Sorry. :/**

**SomeItalian: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEAR THAT KAD! THIS GUY'S CALLING YOU NANCY FROM NOW ON! (Kadzait: *shoots himself*)**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Oh... No... You are going to hunt me down and get me like a fish. How do I know this? ...well...your review from Run-On Sentence. XD And I wouldn't do that to Kad. He deserves at least one good name. (Kadzait: Glad I deserve something for once besides PAIN!)**

**Supaherolena02: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I REALLY DO! XD**

**Bibbledoo: More Danny action is coming soon! CHILL! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Storm and Kurt were searching the halls when they heard shouting. Storm looked down into a pit and saw the children, and Danny, who was now having a hard time breathing. He was also sweating profusely, which was usually impossible because his ice powers were usually more in control than the other elements, making his body temperature 49.3 degrees, exactly half that of a humans.

The kids begged them to get them out, and Kurt ported down. He took the kid's up one by one, leaving Danny. When Kurt had gotten the six up, and was about to get Danny, the three way hybrid stopped him. "Kurt, I need you to teleport Storm down here. With the wound, I won't be much help."

Kurt looked to Storm, who nodded at him, and he teleported them down.

Storm walked up to Danny, and was about to take off the gauze, but he stopped her.

"Sorry, but I only want Storm to see this. That's why the kid's are up there." Danny said to Kurt, eyes traveling to the roof. Kurt nodded and teleported up to the kid's.

Storm looked at him worriedly. "Danny, what did they do?"

Danny looked at her pained. "I didn't want the kid's to see. It'd probably scar them for life." He whispered and phased off the bandages. Storm almost puked.

His chest was cut into a Y. Small metal plates were in the wound, making each breath labored and painful.

"There's more on my back." Danny mumbled, and Storm carefully, but worriedly, moved him to see. What looked like whip marks were crisscrossing on his skin, but instead of metal plates, the wound was kept open by stitches.

"Why?" was all Storm could make out without bursting into tears.

"Stryker wants to break me again, and he also wants to figure out which one keeps the wound open better." Danny mumbled. Storm took a shuddering breath, and went to Danny's chest first. She carefully took out the metal plates that were inserted into the wound.

Danny hissed and gritted his teeth. She was about to stop, but his Danny's eyes said _keep going_. She did as Danny wanted, carefully, as to not hurt him more. When she was done, she expected the wound to seal up, but it didn't.

"Ectoranium. The blades and whips were coated in it. It's a weakness against ghosts." Danny answered the unasked question, and then he flipped onto his back, because he could see Storm didn't want to. "Please Storm, I can't help with it like this."

The weather witch nodded and after getting a small, sharp piece of ice Danny had painfully made, she went to work cutting the strings away, and getting them out of the wound. She wasn't sure how long she did it, but it felt like eternity. When the last one was cut, Danny breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed the discarded gauze. "Can't have them seeing this, can we?"

Storm nodded and wrapped him up.

"Kurt! We're ready!" She shouted, and Kurt came down and got them.

When they were at the surface, Danny stumbled to a little cabinet, and opened it. He grabbed a little pill jar, opened it, and swallowed half of it, because Storm smacked it away. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

Danny shook his head, and straightened up, surprising Storm. "Meds don't really work on me because of the ghost thing. They go through my system really fast. I should know. I downed a whole bottle before you guys found me one time."

Storm looked shocked, and Danny looked ashamed of himself. "Anyway, pain meds work weirdly on me. They kick in immediately, and kill all my pain, but they don't last long, point of half the bottle. But I'm serious when they kill the pain. Until the meds ware off, I won't feel any and all pain, meaning if I were to slam my tongue in a car door, I wouldn't feel it. I should know, almost got me killed once… or twice."

Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly, and Storm looked irritated. "Well, just don't worsen the wound, and I'll be totally fine with this, got it."

Danny nodded. She jerked her head. "Let's go."

**Garage/Storage Area**

Jean walked through the garage, looking for her the love of her life.

"Scott!" She yelled, and looked some more. Then, at the last second, she turned around and threw up a shield, as a red beam hit it. "Scott, don't do this!"

Scott walked closer, increasing the pressure, when suddenly, Jean's eyes turned into a blood red with some orange mixed in, and she redirected Scott's beams back at him. He was thrown away, as was she, and the structure of the dam shook. Cracks appeared along the walls.

**Hall**

Stryker and Yuriko stopped as the structure shook. They looked around, confused. It suddenly stopped, and they started to walk again, but paused again. Water was dripping from the roof and onto Stryker's glasses. He looked up and spotted the cracks in the roof, that were starting to leak.

**Garage**

Scott walked up to a downed Jean. She suddenly jerked and let out a yelp as Scott kneeled next to her worriedly. "Jean, no, no, no, it's OK. It's OK, it's me."

Jean calmed down again. "Scott."

Scott shook his head. "Jean, I'm so sorry." He said, and they enveloped each other in a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Jean said. Scott moved his head and kissed her head multiple times.

"I'm so sorry. I could see you, but I couldn't stop myself. I tried. I'm sorry." Scott said, fast. Jean cut him off with another kiss. "I'm sorry."

They split apart, and Jean let out a yelp. "My leg."

Scott held her up, saying "Easy. Easy."

Suddenly, Jean grew worried. "Scott, something's wrong."

**Pressure Room**

Stryker and Yuriko entered the room that monitored the pressure of the dam. Stryker found the pressure of the dam and saw it rising.

"No!" He shouted and walked off, Yuriko following behind silently.

**Cerebro**

"Have you found the mutants yet? Have you found all of them?"

Red lights danced around the figment, and the telepath.

"I'm trying. There're so many of them." Charles said.

"Concentrate. Concentrate."

**Hallway**

Logan stopped and looked behind him, as he heard something rumbling, and saw a staircase. He walked down them, slowly. When he reached the bottom and had walked in some, he looked around, curiously, and on the verge of recognition.

He stared at a tank that could hold a person lying down, a wall full of x-rays, and many different types of needles. Many of the x-rays were comparisons between three people. Logan had a feeling two of them were him and Danny.

Then some memories started coming back, as he looked at the tank. He walked behind and at the needles, with a cauldron of some liquid metal behind it. Logan put his hand on a needle, and another memory flashed before his eyes. He pulled away.

He walked back to the front of the tank, and saw three scratch marks, and he touched it. A memory, longer this time, started up. He would've seen more, but he opened a door, and _Pull away, Logan. You don't want to know. I've told you that. That's why I saved you. Now, take your hand away._

Logan, startled, pulled away.

"The tricky thing about adamantium is that if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you got to keep it that way, keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you already know that." Stryker said, walking in, Yuriko at his side.

Stryker walked in, towards another room. "You know, I used to think you were one of a kind, Wolverine… I was wrong."

Logan looked at Yuriko, who was smirking, and then went to charge at Stryker, but Yuriko stopped him, and threw him across the room.

Logan's claws came out, but Yuriko's fingernails turned into ten-inch long claws of her own. It kinda reminded Logan of what Danny's fingernails did. But this wasn't Yuriko anymore, she was Lady Deathstrike. Logan's comment on her fingernails was "Holy crap."

They both attacked; Logan with force, Deathstrike with agility. Kinda reminded Logan of how he and Danny met; only this time it was obvious Danny had gone a tad easier.

After being thrown across the room again, Logan started to get in some hits, and he finally nailed her in the stomach with his claws. She looked up at him in pain, and the scratches on her face healed up, and a smirk made its way onto her face.

She grabbed his wrists, and walked up his body, his claws coming out of her torso, and then she kicked him across the face.

When they both got up, they created a ton of property damage, and Logan ended up getting sent on a metal tray thing over the tank. Deathstrike grabbed onto his neck from under him, and the tray, and started to repeatedly stab him in the back. Drops of blood dripped into the tank below them. Logan, thinking quickly, cut the chains holding the tray up, and they fell, Deathstrike getting trapped in the tank.

**The Jet**

Rogue, Bobby, and John sat in silence, except for the fact that John kept flipping his lighter. He suddenly closed it and got up.

"That's it." He said and opened the ramp. He headed out with a jacket.

"Wow, where do you think you're going?" Bobby said, following with Rogue.

"Sick of this kid's table crap. I'm going in there." He said, putting on his jacket.

"John, they told us to stay here." Rogue said.

He looked back at her. "Always do what you're told?"

Silence and sad stares met him as he walked out.

**Operation Room**

Logan lay on his side, panting, and coughing. Deathstrike busted through the metal tray, and stabbed Logan, causing him to scream. She stabbed him multiple times, trying to kill him, but Logan grabbed a needle and stabbed it into her stomach as he turned it on. Admantanium entered her body.

She looked at the needle, and back at Logan, as her eyes went back to their normal brown, instead of pale blue. Logan looked away, as the liquid metal started to drip out her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. He took the needle out, and she fell to the bottom of the tank, dead.

**Cerebro**

"Find all the mutants. All of them. Find them. Find them. Each and every one. Find all the mutants. Find them. Each one. Find them. All of them. Good. Kill them." The Little Girl repeated.

The guards outside stood at alert, and then suddenly, the caps to their grenades flew off. They tried to get rid of them, but they blew up. Magneto let the caps fall to the ground, and walked to the door of Cerebro. He put on his helmet, readily.

"Concentrate. Concentrate harder. Now find them all. Find all the mutants. Concentrate harder. Each and every one. Find them all. Kill them all. Find them all. Kill them." Little Girl said, and Charles did as commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL ISN'T THAT LOVELY?<strong>

**Kadzait: I wonder how many people are going to scream at you today...**

**I know for a _fact_ that BringbackDannyPhantom will... They always do when I do something disturbing to Danny... -.-'**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and I'd like to say THANK YOU FOR JOINING THE FAMILY: _Ragnar-Vale and Poison59._**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: Nah, you're good. XD You don't have to feel remorse. I do worse to him every day. (Kadzait: *continues to cry and rock in a corner*) He's fine... I think.**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! SO GLAD!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Will Stryker die? We'll find out soon. XD ...now I must run... *runs for life, screaming***


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

(_Jean, _**Danny**)

"Cerebro. We're too late." Jean said, as Scott held her up, and then they both screamed in pain as Charles started to kill them. Everyone held their heads, and screamed.

**Cerebro**

"Eric, hurry!" Mystique shouted, as her form kept changing, and after much concentration the door opened, and Cerebro shut off, confusing Charles.

"That's strange." He said, unaware that the girl behind him was starting to hyperventilate, and that every mutant in the world was just now coming back to reality.

**Hall**

Storm, Kurt, Danny, and the children were getting up.

"We need to hurry." Danny said and transformed. (Rebirth Mode. I do not own said mode.)

"Danny, don't you dare overstrain yourself!" Storm said.

"I'll be fine, Storm. The human race may not." Danny said and they took off running down the hall.

**Cerebro**

Magneto entered Cerebro, and he stopped by Jason, and looked at him. The illusionist looked at him, ready to make an illusion, but Magneto tapped his helmet, and smirked. Then he turned to the telepath. "How does it look from there, Charles? Still fighting the good fight? From here, it doesn't look like they're playing by your rules. Maybe it's time to play by theirs."

Magneto lifted himself up into the air, and started to move the plates on the walls around. When he was done, he touched the ground and the walls lit up again. He turned to Mystique and nodded.

She walked forward, and turned into Stryker. She bent down to Jason's level, and whispered in his ear. "There's been a change of plans." Then she whispered something very quietly. When she was done, she looked at Magneto, who patted the wheelchair.

"Goodbye Charles." He said, and the two left, Magneto closing the doors.

"There's been a change of plans." Little Girl said. "Now, find them. Find them all. Find the humans. Find all of them…"

**Helipad**

Stryker, who had escaped through some tunnels, and was at a helipad, started to take the chain off the helicopter. He was about to get in, but Logan punched him. He then threw him up against the front of the helicopter, and stabbed him with his claws, as Stryker screamed.

"How did it feel, bub?"

Stryker actually smiled. "Why did you come back?" He asked.

"You cut me open. You took my life!" Logan hissed.

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you. As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure."

There was a pause.

"Who am I?" Logan asked.

"You are just a failed experiment, like Weapon W." Stryker said, and the claw went deeper. He screamed, and it became shallower. "If you really knew about your past, what kind of person you were, the work we did together… People don't change Wolverine. You were an animal then, you're an animal now. I just gave you claws."

Before either of the two could say anything, they heard an alarm coming from the dam.

"What the heck is that? What is it?" Logan questioned.

"The dam's ruptured. It's going to flood water into the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late. In a few minutes, we'll all be underwater. Come with me, and I'll tell you everything you want to know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. You're a survivor. Always have been." Stryker said.

Logan gave him a hard look. "I thought I was just an animal. With claws." The claws in the hand of the one holding Stryker off the ground started to come out, and stopped just in front of his neck.

"If we die, you die."

Logan's claws sunk back into Stryker torso. The older man suddenly was chained to the helicopter, and Logan left him there.

**Cerebro**

Danny led his small group to the door of Cerebro, and then Jean and Scott came around the corner.

"Storm!" Scott yelled.

"Jean, Are you OK?" Storm asked.

"Fine. I see you found Danny." Jean said, and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, he's on pain meds right now."

Jean glared at him, and Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly. Obviously, Jean already knew what they did.

Then, the adults turned to the door.

"What's happening?" Storm asked. Danny and Jean looked towards the door.

"Professor's still in there, with another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion. Oh my gosh. Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore." Jean said.

"Who is it targeting?" Storm asked.

"Everyone else." Danny said, still looking at the door.

**Helipad**

Stryker was able to get the chain off by slipping his gloved hand through the chain. As he was about to get up, he grabbed his head in pain, as did every other human in the world.

"Impossible." He muttered.

**Cerebro**

Scott slipped Jean's arm off his shoulders. "Everyone stand back."

Jean shook her head. "Scott, no. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and everyone his mind is linked to."

"Wait." Storm said. "Kurt, I need you to take me inside."

Scott was quick to object. "Storm, who is this guy? Who are you?"

Kurt looked at him proudly. "My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus-" Storm put her hand on his lips. "He's a teleporter."

Danny threw up his arms in exaggeration.

"I told you. If I can't see where I'm going…" He trailed off.

"I have faith in you." Storm cut off. Kurt looked at her up and down, and nodded.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Danny said.

Storm glared at him. "What did I say about overstraining yourself?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm going in there, and you can't stop me. I'm a teleporter too, remember?"

Storm gave him a hard glare. "If you overstrain yourself, you won't be using your powers for a month, got it?"

Danny nodded, and she turned back to Kurt, who was astonished by Danny. He snapped out of it rather easily.

"Don't believe anything you see in there." Jean said. Kurt looked to the door, and then back at Storm.

"Our Father, Who art in heaven, hallowed by Thy Name," Kurt started as he hugged Storm. "Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth-"

He and Danny teleported inside with Storm.

"-As it is in Heaven." Kurt finished, once inside. The three looked around and saw a little girl at the end, not the Professor. Danny looked almost hypnotized, but there was a certain focus that said he wasn't buying it.

"Hello. What are you looking for?" She asked.

Storm looked around. "Professor! Can you hear me? You've got to stop Cerebro now!" Storm shouted.

The girl laughed, and shook her head. "Who're you talking to?"

Kurt was about to walk forward, but Storm stopped him.

"No, don't move." Storm said.

Kurt looked confused. "But she's just a little girl."

Storm shook her head.

"No, she's not." Danny said, not taking his eyes off Little Girl.

The little girl smirked. "I've got my eyes on you."

**Helipad**

Magneto and Mystique walked out to the helipad and saw Stryker, who now just looked delirious.

"Mr. Stryker, funny we keep running into each other. Mark my words, it'll never happen again." Magneto said, and the chain started to choke Stryker.

**Cerebro**

Storm turned to the teleporter. "Kurt, it's about to get very cold in here." She said, and nodded to Danny, who nodded back.

"I'm not going anywhere." The blue mutant said. Danny came to stand by Storm, and the wind started to pick up, and get slightly chillier.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

**Helipad**

The helicopter started up with Mystique and Magneto driving, when they spotted John standing at the edge of the forest line. They shared a look.

**Cerebro**

Storm and Danny started to make the room colder, and snow actually appeared. Storm's eyes were clouded over, and Danny's were a pupil-less blue. They two were unaffected, but Kurt fell to his knees, freezing.

**Helipad**

The copter took off, and John was watching out the window with a smile.

**Cerebro**

Little Girl was still giving Charles directions, but now she looking around, hyperventilating. Charles's breath was cold and came out in puffs.

Jason, however, was freezing. Snow was on his shirt, and eyebrows, as he watched Charles.

"Stop it!" Little Girl yelled at Storm and Danny.

Little Girl was still freaking out, next to Charles.

"Jason." Charles suddenly said.

"He's going to be so angry at me." Little Girl said, turned around, and screamed.

Storm, Danny, and Kurt saw Little Girl scream, and disappear, and they quieted down the storm they made. Suddenly, Charles and Jason appeared to the three's eyes.

**Outside**

The hallway the group was in started shaking, as the dam began to crack and break.

**Cerebro**

Inside, it started shaking and things groaned.

**Tunnel**

Logan looked around, and ran down a hall, determined to save his friends.

**Cerebro**

Charles turned around, and faced Jason. They stared at each other for a second, before things started to fall. Charles looked down worriedly.

"Kurt! Get the Professor!" Danny yelled and grabbed Storm before teleporting. Kurt teleported to Charles and grabbed him, before teleporting outside, leaving Jason alone, as pieces of the ceiling started to fall towards him.

The team then took Charles and they started to run for the chamber from which they came.

"We have to get to the spillway!" Storm yelled, not knowing it was being flooded. Danny knew, but he was too busy trying to mentally search for Logan to notice she said this.

They came to the chamber, and were about to exit through it when Danny smiled.

"Logan." He whispered.

The Wolverine suddenly came in, and stabbed the control panel, as Danny telekinetically helped shut the door's faster.

The other's looked confused by Danny's actions, when Logan spoke up. "You don't wanna go that way. Trust me."

Just as the second door was about to close, water came spewing in. Danny stood in the front, put up a shield, and started to telekinetically close the doors, holding the water back till the door closed. When Danny turned around, sopping wet, Logan gave him a smile and Danny returned it.

"Come on, there's another way out of here!" Logan said and they started running for the second exit. They came out of the second door and started running towards the helipad. Danny's eyes suddenly widened.

"Ah crud." He said, and he transformed back into his human half, panting, and accidently knocking himself and the kid, Arty, over.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Logan came up behind them and picked them up by the waist.

"Careful Logan. That hurts." Danny said, and Logan became more mindful of Danny's blood stained gauze. Then, they came up to the empty helipad.

"The helicopter was right here!" Logan yelled.

They stared at each other hopelessly when Danny's eyes widened again, and the jet came over the tree line unsteadily. Danny threw his hands up and steadied it with his telekinesis, and Jean tried to help out, but the jet still landed roughly.

Everyone ran to the jet happily, and Kurt teleported Charles into the jet. Logan was about to with the two boys, but he spotted something. He went into the woods and found Stryker chained to a stone wall.

"Who has the answers, Wolverine? Those people? Those creatures in your arms? Huh?" Stryker said, and Logan looked at the two boys. Logan reached into his suit, and grabbed his dog tags. Danny took his, with the other Wolverine one, and gave it to Logan, who threw it to Stryker.

"I'll take my chances with them." Logan said, and started to walk away, as Danny weakly whooped.

"One day! Someone finish what I've started you two! One day!" Stryker yelled. Arty looked behind Logan and at Stryker, and stuck out his lizard tongue. Danny saw and chuckled, then wheezed.

"One day!"

**Jet**

"Scott, we've got to get to Washington. I fear there's going to be nothing of Alkali Lake." Charles said, as they readied to go.

Logan came running on suddenly.

"Bobby!" He barked, and Bobby took the kid and teen.

"I got them." Bobby said and set Danny down next to Rogue, who then took him in her arms, and started to stroke his hair. Danny closed his eyes, and his breathing became heavy.

"You OK?" Jean asked Logan. He nodded. "I am now."

Jean watched as everyone buckled up, hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"The vertical thrusters are offline." Scott answered.

"Then fix them."

"I'm trying."

"Hey, has anyone seen John?" Rogue asked.

"Pyro? Where the heck is he?" Logan asked.

"He's with Magneto." Jean said, sadly. Logan looked to the front, sadly, where Storm and Scott were trying to fix the jet. Suddenly, the power went off.

"Oh no, we've lost the power."

As this was happening, the dam finally burst, not being able to take the pressure anymore.

Danny suddenly gasped, but everyone thought it was from pain. Jean looked to the back of the jet, where the water was coming from. Then, she looked at everyone, at Danny, Rogue, Logan, Charles, Kurt, Arty, the children, Storm… Scott.

Nobody saw her leave the jet, but Charles felt her leave. "Jean?"

Everyone turned around and didn't see her.

"Wait, where's Jean?" Logan said. There was a minute before Charles answered. "She's outside."

Scott got up and ran to the back, but the ramp came up. Suddenly the power came on, and switches started flipping.

"No! We're not leaving! Lower the ramp! Storm, lower it!" Scott screamed, and the steering wheel came down.

"I can't!" Storm screamed. Danny's eyes suddenly came open, and he teleported outside the plane.

"Danny!" Rogue screamed. Logan's eyes snapped outside. Just as the massive wave was about to hit them, Jean made a telekinetic barrier, with one hand, and started to get the jet off the ground with the other. She didn't know Danny was stumbling towards her.

"She's controlling the jet!" Storm said. Everyone looked outside, and Danny came into view.

"You, get them now!" Logan screamed to Kurt, but he didn't leave.

"They're not letting me." Kurt said.

Scott cursed and tried to think of something.

"_I know what I'm doing_."

Everyone turned to Charles who had his eyes closed.

"_This is the only way_. **I'm trying.**"

Scott bent down to Charles, not knowing Danny was also on the line.

"Jean, listen to me, don't do this." Scott pleaded.

"**_Goodbye_**."

Scott got up, and Charles suddenly came back to reality. They all tried to find some way to save the teen and the teacher.

Danny could see that Jean suddenly glowed with a pulsing red aura. He was almost to her now.

Everyone watched from the plane that was now flying, as Jean let her hands fall, the aura fell away and her eyes closed. Danny attacked her with a hug, and her eyes snapped open. She glowed once more, as the waves hit them.

Everyone waited for a second, waiting to see if Danny would teleport, but nothing happened.

"They're gone." Logan said, and for a second no one chose to believe it.

"They're gone." Logan repeated, but Scott literally attacked him, and gripped his shirt.

"Don't you say that! We got to go back." Scott yelled.

"They're gone." Logan repeated.

"No! No!" Scott yelled, and then suddenly started sobbing and gripped Logan like a life line. Storm started to cry, as did Rogue, but quieter and into Bobby's chest, who was rubbing her back soothingly. A few tears escaped his eyes. Logan started to mumble 'They're gone.' over and over, and Kurt looked down sadly and started to pray.

"The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of the death, I will fear no evil, for Thou art with me."

The jet took off towards Washington, leaving Alkali Lake, and they're friends, Stryker, the base, and the men that did not make it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, if you wanna join the I Hate Kodi Club, please add your name to the list, thank you.<strong>

**Kadzait: Something tells me there's gonna be a lot more recruits today.**

**As do I...**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: Oh yeah, those powers don't come in much because, originally, they were the main focus And then everything went downhill sooooooo... (Kadzait: STOP CALLING ME NANCY! *begins mental breakdown*)**

**Supaherolena02: ...do you still want more now? XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *looks at chapter again* *begins running* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

(_Jean, _**Danny**)

McKenna walked down the halls of the White House with his guards on either side of him. "Today, I've been given the opportunity to shed light on recent occurrences from the attack that ended in this office. Good morning to the unexplained phenomenon that swept the earth, nearly annihilating our way of life. Do we like this word 'annihilating'?"

McKenna entered his office, where many TV cameras were set up.

"Good morning." He said to the crew, and walked behind his office.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Jackie said, giving him some water.

"Thank you." McKenna said, and sat down.

Many people around him were taking pictures and getting ready. McKenna looked at the people around him. The director walked forward.

"Mr. President, we are live in five, four, three, two…" The director signaled 'go', and a red light turned on, as did the cameras.

"My fellow Americans, in this time of adversity, we are being offered a moment; a moment to recognize a growing threat within our own population, and taking a unique role in human events." McKenna started.

Suddenly, thunder sounded, and the camera glitched. The power flickered.

"Did we lose the feed? Are we still live?" McKenna asked. He looked at the people around him. They were all frozen. He sat up, and looked outside, where the clouds were rolling in, and the power went off.

There was a flash of lightning and he looked back into the dark room. There was another roll of thunder and clap of lightning that revealed the X-men.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Charles said. McKenna looked around and spotted Kurt, who waved. He was startled and started to stand.

"Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone." Charles said, and they moved forward some.

"Who are you people?" McKenna questioned.

Charles looked up at McKenna. "We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier. Please sit down."

McKenna looked at them. "I'd rather stand."

"Rogue." Charles said. Said girl walked forward, and placed a file down, tear tracks still clear on her face. McKenna took it, still looking at them.

"These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker."

McKenna looked up sharply, and then looked at them. Everyone watched with glassy eyes.

"How did you get this?" McKenna asked.

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." Charles said. Kurt smiled and chuckled. McKenna looked down and read a little more, while sitting down. "I've never seen this information."

"I know." Charles said.

"And you also know I don't respond well to threats." McKenna said.

Charles leaned back. "Mr. President, this is not a threat. This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike, who believe that a war is coming. It was seen from those files that some have already tried to start one, and there have been casualties. Loses on both sides. Mr. President, what you are about to tell the world is true. This is a moment, a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past, or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours." Charles finished.

"We'll be watching." Logan said. There was another long roll of thunder, and flash of lighting, before it abruptly stopped, and it went dark.

They were gone.

The lights came on again, and when McKenna didn't say anything, everyone looked at him worriedly. The director looked at the camera, then at McKenna. "Mr. President."

McKenna looked at them for a second, and then at the file. He sat, ready to tell the world what he thought.

**Institute**

"You know, even when Jean was a student, she was always hesitant about her powers. Always looking to others, fearing that in some way she was left behind. Danny was like that too, only he took an extra step and asked himself if his actions would harm others." Charles said to Scott and Logan.

"Do you think… Could we have done more to save them?" Scott asked, trembling.

"In the past, Jean may have let us. Danny wouldn't have." Charles said.

Logan shook his head. "There had to be another way. Why did they leave the plane?"

Charles looked at Logan. "Because they made a choice."

There was a knock at the door, and Charles invited whoever it was in. The door opened to reveal his class. Scott and Logan left, as the class came in.

Scott started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, hey." Logan said, stopping him. "Listen, she did make a choice. It was you."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, and Danny chose his family." Scott said and walked away, leaving Logan to think about what he meant.

Charles's class sat down around him. He let them get comfortable, and his gaze traveled outside.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Kitty asked. He turned back to the children with a smile.

"Yes, I think it will be." He said and sat back, ready to teach.

"Now, tell me. Have any of you read a book by an English novelist named T.H. White called Once A Future King_…_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mutation. It is the key to our evolution."<em>

"**It is how we evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet.**"

"_This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years._"

"**But every few hundred millennia…**"

"**_Evolution leaps forward._**"

**_Hhhhooooowwwwllll!_**

* * *

><p><strong>And Phantom Wolf 2 has come to a close.<strong>

**Kadzait: FINALLY!**

**And we get to move on to Phantom Wolf 3! *big, stupid grin***

**Kadzait: *drops to knees* NNNNOOOOOOO!**

**Drama Queen... No wonder someone confused you for a girl one time!**

**Thanks to _LadyPyscho16 _for favoriting this story!**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I have ISSUES! I like seeing my characters in emotional turmoil after I do something psychically horrible to them! My real life friend, Rainbowdash77, knows all about it! Go ahead and ask her if you don't believe me! *begins crying* (Kadzait: Why you crying? Me: I have no idea.)**

**Supaherolena02: Huh, your one of those people that enjoys me being sick... Interesting... XD**


End file.
